I am not crazy
by chica blanca
Summary: i am not crazy...although you may think otherwise after reading this
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay I really have no excuses for this…blame boring 9:00 am classes with profs that take roll…

This is my first Bleach fic, and my first 1st person POV…

Uh, spoilers…if you haven't watched to about 146ish you probably wont get it

And finally, Bleach ain't mine, don't sue, you wont get much…

I am not crazy.

Then why are they looking at me like I might crack any moment now? I'm in control.

The old man…and that's all I'm calling him because right now he doesn't deserve a title or even a NAME, has decided I need to be 'analyzed' to see if I pose a threat…Can someone tell me what analyzed means? Because there is no way in hell I'm letting that demented clown get his hands on me…no way in hell.

Oh no. A shrink? Do they even have Shinigami shrinks? Apparently they do…and guess where I am now? Sitting across from one in the Fourth division offices. He reminds me of a mouse…that's been asked to talk to a cat.

Hmmm…I wonder if I release some of my reiatsu, will he faint? Then I can run away…that would be nice. Unfortunately, Renji is sitting right outside. Maybe I could convince him to play hooky from his Vice-Captain duties…okay maybe not.

"How are you feeling?" I just stare at the man dully. Is he serious?

"Just peachy." Ask a stupid question…well you know how the saying goes.

"Um. It's been over two weeks since you returned from Hueco Mundo, correct?"

I just raise an eyebrow. Seriously, he had the papers in front of his face, I am not going to answer insane question.

Because, I am not crazy.

The man takes a deep breath and soldiers on. "So it's been two weeks since you failed to return with…"

"Do not say her name." Okay so maybe I growled that out, but at least I didn't snarl, and my Zanpakuto is not in hand. Clearly I am in control.

The poor man looks scared shitless though, so it must have been a bit harsher than I thought. "O-okay." He takes another deep breath but still looks at me through wide eyes. I relax my features the best I can and the tension slowly leaves the room.

Stupid old, interfering, senile, idiotic, old, paranoid…wait did I say old twice? Well he is ANCIENT so…

"How about your Hollow?"

I snort. "What about him?" Is he still a homicidal manic bent on crushing my willpower so he can take over my body? Yes. Am I going to let that happen? Well…wait, I mean NO! Right, that's the correct answer.

Hang on, he's asking questions again…

"…any trouble controlling your temper?"

Temper? You mean any more that usual? "Nope." I fold my arms across my chest and dare him to contradict me…considering I just growled at him a few minutes ago.

He looks lost for a moment. I take this as my chance for an escape. "Well if that's all, then I'll just be going…" I'm out the door before he has time to form another word.

SLAM! Oh shit, forgot about the pineapple head guarding the door. I pick myself up off the floor and expect to get forcefully shoved back into the office.

"Escaped? Good, let's go." I can only stare at Renji in shock.

"I…what…huh?" okay so not my most coherent moment.

Instead of answering he grabs my arm and drags me away. What can I do but follow? I think I'm still too dumbstruck that he's disregarding orders…

Maybe I am crazy, and this is all a dream…

NO. I am not crazy.

We are in some secluded area now and he finally stops.

"We think you're getting a raw deal." What should I say to that? Thank you? I think I'll opt for silence.

"They think you're dangerous, and they might be considering executing you."

Again, what exactly should I say? I just shake my head. I defeat the maniac Aizen and this is how I'm repaid? Because I lost control, once?

Okay so maybe I didn't so much loose control as decided my Hollow had the right idea…but still…it had been once and now they want to kill me for it? I'd like to see them try.

Renji must have seen that 'look' in my eyes because he was quick to continue. "Look, nobody will follow any order to kill you…well almost nobody."

Like they would go against the Cap…No, the old man. I will not give him a title!

I sigh, because what else can I do in a situation like this? "Maybe I should…"

But I didn't finish the sentence because a certain black haired midget walking my way distracted me.

It still hurt to look at her, to see the fear and distrust in her eyes. Even if right now they were clear I always see the look she had on her face after I…

NO! Thinking those thoughts led to madness. And I am not crazy, right? Right.

Okay, so why am I banging my head against the wall? Oh right…crazy shinigamis want to kill me.

Running sounds good. Really good. Like chocolate ice cream on a hot day good. And Rukia is getting closer…yup, running it is.

I surprise Renji by Flash Stepping my way out of there…Ah shit, I have a tail.

I am going to ignore her. Yes because that has always worked so well in the past. Can anyone else hear the sarcasm?

A few steps and I am out of the Seritei and making my way towards some trees in the distance. A tree. I want to climb a tree.

I repeat, I am not crazy.

Perfectly, normal, sane people get the urge to climb trees all the time, right? Sure, why not?

Nice, tall tree. Perfect. Too bad the midget is still behind me…oh well, maybe she won't want to climb the tree…yeah right. I can only hope?

I find a branch sturdy enough to hold me, and wide enough to be comfortable. I lean my head back against the trunk and close my eyes. The branch shifts but I ignore it. It's the wind…

SMACK! Okay so maybe the wind doesn't hit quite that hard. What can I do besides open my eyes and glare at the midget who still has her hand raised to hit me again?

But that was the wrong move. As soon as my eyes are captured by her violet ones I am transported to the past, when everything finally hit the fan.

I "NO! ICHIGO! You have to SAVE her!" Rukia called from her crumpled form on the floor, bloodied and bruised.

"She's made her choice." I could feel the Hollow agreeing with me, asking to take over. I wasn't strong enough to do it myself…to kill a friendly face, even if it had to be done.

Orihime was standing in front of Aizen, protecting him with her shields. "I am not WORTHLESS!" she screamed and I could see the madness in her eyes. "He believes in me! When all you saw was a helpless girl who was always in the way…always a burden. He knows my true strength!"

"I never…" I never got a chance to finish my sentence. The Espada were going after my friends, the ones that still counted on me.

The Hollow pushed his way into my brain. 'Look, King. You've got to get the girl out of the way right? So let me…You never let me have any fun…and you don't even want this fight!'

Looking at the girl, my friend, the one I had risked life and limb to rescue, I knew he was right. I pulled the hollow mask over my face in the easiest transformation I ever had, letting go more than I ever have.

'Aizen is mine, got it?' I remind the Hollow, who by now is laughing and having the time of his…well not life, but you get my drift.

I let my rage mix with his own bloodthirsty desire and the result was probably not pretty. I don't want to kill her, but every time I/we get any kind of hit, she merely laughed and the skin stitched back together.

'Fatal blow, King. It's the only way…'

/I 

I shake my head to rid it of those thoughts. It was in the past, and you can't change the past so what is the use dwelling on it?

She is still staring at me. I can feel her eyes boring holes into the top of my bowed head but I can't find the strength to lift it. I can't find the strength…what has happened to me?

I am not crazy.

"Ichigo." Her voice is soft and I can't hear any accusations hidden, but I am still cautious to lift my head.

She's straddling the branch in front of me, and biting her lip. I can only lift my eyes to her chin, I can't risk looking into those eyes again.

"Ichigo. Look at me."

No, I'm sorry, I can't.

Her small hand closes around my chin and lifts my head the last few inches.

Instead of the fear, hate or even distrust that I expected to see in her face, all I see is concern…and maybe something else…

"Do you hate me?" Okay I was so not expecting that question.

I have to blink several times in order for my brain to catch up with my mouth. "Of course not." I am beyond confused. If anybody should hate anybody it should be her hating me. I was the one who failed her.

"Why won't you look at me?" Something is shattering within my chest.

"I…I was afraid." There, I have finally said it. Even if I had to look off into the trees to say it.

"Afraid?" She says it like she can't believe it.

"Hai." The trees sure are interesting around here…

"Of what?"

I close my eyes and face her again. Opening them slowly I search her eyes for any hint of distrust or fear, and yet again I find none. "I was afraid you would hate me." I still am.

"I did at first." She said quietly.

Something inside me cracked. Am I falling apart? Am I going crazy?

I am not crazy.

"But I realized something." Her voice is enough to bring me back into focus.

"What?"

"You hated yourself even more." Still that quiet voice.

Hated? As in past? No, Rukia it's hate. As in right now, and forever.

The graceful girl stood on the branch and turned. Then sat down again with her back against my chest. I can feel her breathing evenly and she pulls one of my arms around her small waist.

"I don't hate you, Ichigo. You did what had to be done. You were strong enough when you had to be." Her cheek rests against my chest as she looks up into my face.

She is warm against my chest. She doesn't hate me. I cling to that thought like a lifeline.

"Rukia." Her eyes seek out my own and for a moment I'm lost within their depths. "Will you keep me sane?"

Her hand reaches up and brings my head down closer to hers and presses her lips sweetly to mine. Pulling back only a hairbreadth she answered. "Only if you return the favor."

I feel the tears sliding down my face, but I am in no shape to try and stop them. Zangetsu will just have to deal with the rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Home. I haven't seen it in over a month and it has never looked more beautiful than it does right now. Even with my crazy family housed inside, I feel like running up the walk like a little kid.

Apparently I'm stable enough to return to the real world. Whatever that means. Back to school and problems that normal teenagers have to deal with.

Oh and keep my Hollow under control. Sure, no sweat.

I make my way through my window and knock Kon upside the head while he's sleeping. Kon's been taking care of my body…at least he only had to play sick, if he had gone to school…shudder.

"Ow! Ow! What was that for?" It looks strange to see my angry face staring back at me.

"Thanks for keeping my cover, now get out." I reclaim my body and pick up the mod soul, shoving the round pill down the lion plushie's throat.

Now I have a pissed off plushie…ah well, I will just throw him around a bit till he calms down.

Sleep is what I need. Let's see if I actually get any though. Well, any sleep free from nightmares…

The bed feels good. I'm home, maybe that's what I needed…

A shadow falls across my face and my eyes snap open to stare at the figure in the window. Now can anyone say, déjà vu?

AN: I could continue…not sure if I should…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: okay I can't write in 1st person anymore! It is seriously driving me crazy, so from here on out I'm going for a more omniscient POV

Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo stared up at the black haired girl without getting up from the bed.

She smirked. "Well I believed I promised a monkey in a tree that I would keep him sane. How was I supposed to do that if I was in a different dimension?" She leaped lightly from the window ledge and sat cross-legged at the foot of his bed.

Ichigo sat up and glared at her. "Are you calling me a monkey?" His eyebrow twitched when she laughed.

"Besides, before all this," she waved her hand in the air, "started, I was on a mission here."

Ichigo blinked. "That was like, two years ago."

She shrugged but before she could say anything an orange blur ran at her from the closet. "NEE CHAN!" She deftly grabbed him as he leaped at her and forced his plushie head into the mattress to shut him up.

The two sat in silence, waiting to see if the rest of the family would come running. After a few minutes of silence, where Ichigo quickly taped the plushie's mouth shut, they decided they hadn't been heard.

Ichigo got up from the bed and throw Kon back into the closet. Resettling on his bed, he stretched and returned to their previous conversation. "So you're here to keep an eye on Karakura?"

Rukia nodded. "Yeah," she yawned widely, and Ichigo smirked.

His face turned worried. "Are you going back to school?"

"Of course." Like that was the most obvious answer.

Ichigo groaned. "Then I'm gonna need sleep." He slunk back down on the bed and yanked his blanket out from under her, causing Rukia to land on the floor with a thud. "Oops."

"Oops?" Her face was murderous and she stalked towards his prone form. He flinched away from her.

She tackled him and slapped him upside the head. Getting up with dignity, she left Ichigo clutching his head in pain. She smirked over her shoulder before she climbed into 'her' closet and slid the door shut.

Ichigo woke when the bed shifted and a body climbed in beside him. Rukia was trembling and she clutched at him like she was sure he would disappear. Fear invaded his mind as he looked down and saw her face was buried in his shoulder and he could hear her breathing hard and fast.

"Rukia, what is it?" he asked quietly, bringing his arms around her tightly.

She lifted her head only a bit and whispered back. "Bad dream."

He pushed her hair away from her face in a gentle motion. "What about?"

She took a shuddering breath. "You were…"

Something inside of him constricted. "A hollow?" he asked, dread and pain lacing his words. His worst fears coming true, she was afraid of him.

But she shook her head softly. "No, you were…dying and I couldn't…I couldn't do a damn thing to…" She buried her head back in his shoulder.

Ichigo closed his eyes and tightened his hold on the small boned girl. "Shush, it was only a dream, you silly girl. I'm right here."

Slowly the trembling in her body slowed and Ichigo could feel her relax into sleep in his arms. Unwilling to wake her, he pulled the blanket over the both of them. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, before falling asleep himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"IIICHIIIGOOO!" warning bells were going off in Ichigo's head, but he couldn't deceiver them fast enough. His door flew off its hinges as his crazy father made his entrance into his room.

Due to the commotion, Ichigo ended up on the floor, holding his head, wondering why the hell Rukia screamed in his ear. The world quickly caught up with him when he looked up and saw his father staring at him, a goofy grin on his face. His gaze drifted to the bed, where Rukia was sitting, staring wide eyed.

"Ummm." Ichigo's brain was a complete blank.

"My son!" Isshin tackled his son and picked him up in a big bear hug. "My darling son has become a MAN!"

Ichigo wasn't exactly happy about his current position. "Put me DOWN YOU BASTARD!" He accomplished this by a clean right hook and a well-placed foot.

He shoved his now weeping father towards the door and was greeted with the sight of his sisters staring at him. Karin just shook her head and pushed Yuzu back down the stairs. "Come on, he's alive. No need to fuss."

Slamming the door in his father's face, Ichigo turned back towards Rukia and the bed. He scratched his head absentmindedly and shrugged. "Sorry 'bout that, you know how he gets."

She nodded, still not trusting her voice and scurried off into the closet to get dressed for school. Ichigo sighed. The first night in a long time he hadn't woken up to nightmares, and his idiot of a father had to stress him out so early in the morning. He pulled his school uniform on. He was shoving notebooks into his bag when Rukia finally stepped out of the closet, dressed and ready.

Instead of sitting through a sure to be awkward breakfast, Ichigo close lined his eager father and gabbed a couple of apples and juices. He was out the door before Isshin picked himself off of the floor.

They walked to school in silence. Ichigo was wary of seeing Chad and Ishida. Even though they claimed they didn't blame him for Orihime's death, he blamed himself. The soul society worked their magic and everyone in school thought Inoue Orihime died in a car crash three weeks ago. There were only a few that knew the truth. And they didn't know the full truth.

Ichigo shook his head. Placing his ear buds in his ears, he tried to drown out the thoughts that tried to take over. They arrived at school early and Ichigo slumped in his seat in the nearly empty classroom.

"IIICHIIGOOO!" Ichigo groaned as he halfheartedly slammed his fist into Keigo's face. What was with people bugging the crap out of him so early in the morning?

"Morning, Ichigo." Mizuiro said calmly as he dragged Keigo out of the way.

"Morning, Mizuiro."

Rukia sat down on one side of Ichigo, and he vaguely watched her fend off the recovered Keigo. Ishida and Chad showed up and took their seats. Ichigo looked for, but didn't find the hostility that he was sure they held towards him.

Ochi-sensei walked into the room then, absentmindedly looking over her students. "Ah, I see Kurosaki has finally graced us with his presence again." She smirked when all she received was a glare.

"And we have a transfer student, damn we seem to get a lot of those…anyways." She yelled out the open door. "Get your backside in here!"

Ichigo could only stare in shock. They wouldn't be that cruel, would they?

AN: well…got nothing to say…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yes so they really would be that cruel, Ichigo decided as he watched the red haired pineapple head walk through the door and glare at the class as a whole. He stole a glance to his right and was satisfied to see that Rukia seemed just as surprised as he was.

So caught up in shock, Ichigo completely missed the intro Ochi-sensei gave for Renji and only snapped back in focus when the redhead sat down on the other side of Rukia. Tearing a sheet of paper out of his notebook he quickly scrawled a note to Rukia.

What the hell is he doing here?

Carefully folding the paper and with one eye on the sensei, he managed to get it to Rukia with no one the wiser. She scanned the note and turned her head slightly so that she was looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She shrugged and tore off his message and began writing. Folding the paper again, she passed it to Renji. Ichigo watched tensely as Renji replied to Rukia's note and passed it back to her. She scanned his response and then passed it along to Ichigo.

Unfolding the note he tried to decipher Renji's chicken scratch.

Supposed to keep an eye on him…

Ichigo felt anger well up inside of him. He needed a babysitter did he? Fists curled on top of his desk and he could feel his teeth grinding together. He literally saw red and could hear an echoing laugh in the back of his mind. Taking a deep breath he tried to get control of his emotions. Losing control would only prove the old man right.

That thought firmly in hand he slowly unclenched his fists and jaw. He noticed Rukia and Renji were looking at him in concern so he relaxed his posture and offered them a lazy half smile.

The class passed extremely slowly and Ichigo found himself drifting off into a daydream. He watched the clouds drift across the sky out the window and longed to be outside in the sun's warmth.

"KUROSAKI!" Ichigo's head snapped back to the front of the classroom where Ochi-sensei was glaring daggers at him

Quickly scanning the blackboard behind her, he mentally solved the math problem and offered a hesitant. "Twenty-seven?"

Ochi-sensei's mouth gaped open and she raised one eyebrow. "Yeah," she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "You alright, Kurosaki? I had to call your name several times."

Ichigo scratched his head and shrugged. "Just peachy."

There was a snort from the pineapple head. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and Renji raised an eyebrow. "You say that often."

"You were listening!" he accused, while the rest of the class looked on in complete confusion.

Renji rolled his eyes. "Well duh, I had to figure out when you would finally make a break for it…"

Ichigo closed his eyes and asked for patience. "And you couldn't have told me that you weren't going to throw me back in if I tried to escape, because?"

Renji shrugged and smirked. "It was more fun?"

Ichigo decided to hell with patience and he tried to leap across Rukia and pummel the smirking bastard that called himself his friend.

Rukia stopped Ichigo's attempted homicide with a well-placed fist and smiled charmingly at the rest of the class. "You will have to forgive Ichigo, Ochi-sensei, he hasn't been himself lately." There was that sickeningly sweet voice that made Ichigo want to claw out his own eardrums.

A raised eyebrow and "Yes, well. No bloodshed in my classroom if you please." Was all she managed before the lunch bell rang.

Renji was out of the classroom so fast he seemed to have turned into a red blur hyped up on sugar. Ichigo followed at a more sedate pace. No need to rush, plenty of time to find his prey. He was unaware of the rather evil smirk that covered his face, or a certain midget who was watching him with wary eyes.

Aha, his prey was trapped on the roof. Now why was Renji calmly watching him stalk ever closer? Shouldn't he be on the floor begging for his life yet? No? Oh well.

"I…you…dead…blood…" Ichigo swore it was a coherent sentence in his head.

Renji smiled cockily at the stuttering teen. "Damn, Ichigo you have been having problems forming sentences lately, haven't you?"

Before Ichigo could pull off the carefully planned scenario in his head that involved strangling Renji with his own damn bandana, Rukia stood in front of him both hands pushed against his chest.

"You don't really want to kill him, Ichigo." She placated.

He raised one eyebrow and tried to push her away. "Yes, yes I think I do."

"But…" She trailed off, keeping a hold on his shirt.

Ichigo stopped and looked down with an amused expression. "See. Even you can't figure out a reason for me to not kill him."

"Hey." Renji crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Yes, big, strong, baboon wielding, tattooed Renji pouted.

"If you kill him…" Rukia started slowly, as if pulling the answers from thin air. "Then they will have a legit reason for executing you!" she cried with the triumph of someone solving a very difficult riddle while being chased by man eating spiders bent on ruling the world.

Ichigo deflated. His homicidal plans dashed before his eyes by the cold fist of logic. Damn. Well lunch then. He turned and crossed the short distance to where the rest of his class was watching him with rounded eyes.

Shrugging his shoulder, like he really cared what they thought, he sat down against one of the railings and started to eat. He was soon joined by Rukia, who sat to one side and managed to eat half of his food, Renji, who was still pouting, the ever quiet Chad and Ishida, who sat with grace that should be illegal.

Vaguely Ichigo heard his classmates talking in hushed voices about how they were sure Ichigo was going to kill the new guy, and did you see all of his weird tattoos? He must be in a gang, or was in jail or something.

Not feeling hungry anymore, Ichigo passed off his lunch to Rukia and leaned his head back. Closing his eyes he decided to drown out the others chatter. He was aware that Rukia was sitting very close to him and her arm kept grazing his knee. Strangely it didn't cause the anger that was prone to flare up, instead her touch seemed to calm him further.

AN: nothing to say…guess some of ya'll are still reading this?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ichigo walked slowly towards his house, Rukia and Renji following him a step behind. He contemplated keeping clear of the house until he was sure everyone was asleep as he knew his wonderful father was going to want to talk about the fact he found his son in bed with a girl this morning. That was not going to be a fun conversation. He stopped in front of the door and stared at it.

"Are you sure you want to come in?" He asked Rukia once more. He was trying to save her from the insanity.

She nodded slowly. "It's partly my fault anyways."

"Partly?" he muttered under his breath before he pushed the door open. He cringed, expecting his crazy father to come flying at him, but it never happened. "Maybe they're not home." There was a definite hopeful tilt to his voice.

Luck was not on his side, however and he found his father and sisters sitting in the living room, obviously waiting on them. Something was up. Isshin was calm, and had a serious look on his face. That had to be a sign of the apocalypse. Ichigo glanced out the window. No swarms of locusts or rain of blood…yet.

The three teens took seats around the living room in silence, even Renji was finished smirking about the situation. There was an eerie atmosphere around the room and Ichigo watched his father with wary eyes.

"We need to talk." Four little words. How can four little words be so scary? Ichigo wondered.

"Look, Dad. It's not what it looked like, she had a nightmare…" Ichigo tried to nip this little talk in the bud.

"It's not about that." Isshin said, cutting off Ichigo's explanations. He took a deep breath and continued. "I need to tell you something, something I should have told all of you years ago." He looked between his daughters and his son. "I am a Shinigami."

Yuzu looked confused, Karin covered her face with her cap and muttered something like 'not another one' and Ichigo…well Ichigo was having a slight problem remembering how to breathe.

Isshin continued talking but Ichigo couldn't hear him over the roaring in his head. Rukia seemed to sense he wasn't taking the news as well as his stone expression suggested.

"Ichigo." She shook him slightly.

He blinked as his world came back in focus. Rage blossomed inside his chest and his grip tightened on the armchair of the couch he was sitting on. All this time…All this time his father had known, and hadn't said a word. When his son needed him most, he had kept this from him?

His brain suddenly remembered how to make his mouth work. "How could you?" His voice was quiet and icy cold. His brown eyes flashed to stare at his now flinching father. "I needed…" He growled and shook his head. All the times he had to lie about where he was, what he had been doing were all pointless. All the stress about keeping Rukia a secret from his family for so long…pointless. He felt responsible for keeping his family safe, taking the burden on himself, and now his father was telling him he hadn't had to shoulder it alone? When he was fighting his damn hollow, when he had to rescue friends, when he had to leave for Heuco Mundo without saying goodbye not knowing if he would return…where was he?

"Ichigo, I…" Isshin started, but Ichigo cut him off.

"I need some air." He got to his feet and without sparing a glance at the man on the couch, strode out the door.

He could hear footsteps rapidly approaching but he didn't turn. He knew who it was. Rukia and Renji slowed to his pace on either side of him. They let him sulk in silence for several blocks.

"You know," Rukia started slowly, fully aware that she could get her head bitten off at any moment. "He was trying to protect you."

Ichigo made a noise somewhere between disgust and disbelief. "More like protect himself." He muttered darkly.

"I agree with Ichigo." Renji said matter of factly. "What?" he raised an eyebrow at the weird looks he was now receiving.

"Just that you agree with me about anything is rather strange." Ichigo shook his head and continued to stalk down the street.

"I know what you need." Renji stated a few moments later. Ichigo looked at him sideways and was slightly alarmed to see that alarming smirk on his face.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"Sake." Ichigo now had a smirk to rival Renji's.

Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes. "I will NOT be dragging you're drunk asses home." She vowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She may not be 'dragging' their asses home, but she was definitely trying her damnedest to make sure they got there alive. She was definitely the most sober of the three. How Renji convinced the bartender that they were of age, she didn't want to know. Renji and Ichigo were stumbling in front of her, laughing like idiots and causing quite of few of the late night passersbys to stare at them.

Renji had one arm slung over Ichigo's shoulder and a bottle held in the other hand. Every once in a while Ichigo would take a pull from the bottle, all without Renji losing his grip on it.

If Rukia wasn't so sure that the idiots were going to stumble out in front of a car she would have been amused at the sight. At last, Ichigo's house came into view. Now she just had to get them inside and on a flat surface so they could sleep it off. Sure, easier said than done.

Somehow, miraculously they made it in the house, without waking any of its occupants. She ushered them upstairs and towards Ichigo's room. She looked back to see Ichigo stopped in front of his sister's door. He suddenly looked older and somehow stone sober.

He slid the door open almost silently and gazed into the room. A teary eyed face peeked out from under a blanket.

"Ichigo?" Yuzu said quietly.

"Yuzu." He breathed. Regret laced his voice and he stumbled the short distance to sit on her bed. "I'm sorry." The small body that hit his side and hung on for dear life surprised him.

He carefully placed his arms around his little sister and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I'm sorry I worried you." He said quietly.

"She wasn't the only one worried." Karin sat up in her bed and fixed her brother with a glare that tried and failed to hide the relief she felt at seeing him home safe and sound.

Ichigo offered her a half smile. "Come here." He held out his other arm. Karin debated against what this would do to her reputation, then decided to hell with it. She crossed the small room and snuggled up to her big brother.

Crinkling her nose she remarked. "You smell like alcohol."

He chuckled lowly. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Just glad you're safe." She mumbled as her eyes closed. Yuzu was already breathing deeply on his other side.

He pushed back from the edge of the bed and leaned against the wall, shifting into a more comfortable position. Pulling the blanket from the foot of Yuzu's bed, he made sure the three of them were covered and he closed his own eyes.

Mumbling to the quiet room, he promised, "I will always come back to take care of you both."

AN: hmmm, think I made Isshin a bit OOC, oh well…that's my take on how Ichigo would feel once he figures out his dad's been practically lying to him…Isshin probably has a great reason…just not in this story…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There was a buzzing sound that cut through Ichigo's head like a spear. Groaning he held his head with one hand, as the other was dead asleep and trapped. Opening one eye a crack he saw Yuzu reach over and hit the alarm clock. She crawled out of bed and gently shook Karin, who was the main cause for Ichigo's arm's recent paralysis.

"Ichigo," Yuzu called quietly and looked at him warily when he opened his eyes blearily. Her face swam a bit then settled. "You need to get ready for school, Ichi." She said softly, while ushering her twin out the door to the bathroom.

Ichigo groaned again and pulled himself off of the bed, his left arm still hanging useless by his side. Stumbling to his room, he held his aching head in one hand. Pushing his door open with his foot he flicked the lights on with his prickling hand. Stepping over the groaning redheaded lump in the middle of his floor, he pulled his crumpled shirt off and opened his closet. Rukia sat up from his bed and yawned.

"Damn lights." Renji mumbled as he sat up, holding his head as if he was afraid it was going to explode.

Ichigo squinted at him. "I believe this was your grand idea." He was armed with clean clothes and he stumbled towards the shower.

After the hot shower he felt marginally better. He passed a still groaning Renji who was headed to the shower, on his way back to his room. Rukia was already sitting on his bed, dressed and ready for school. There was not a hint that she had been out partying the night before.

She raised an eyebrow. "You still look like crap."

Ichigo didn't even have the energy to glare at her. "Gee thanks." He collapsed on the bed next to her and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Wake me next year, 'kay?" She just smirked at him.

Renji entered awhile later, shaking his wet hair out of his face. When he saw Ichigo half asleep he grinned and plopped down on the other side of Rukia. "Good, we've decided to skip." He fell back on the bed.

Rukia pulled him back up by the collar, as she pushed a half asleep Ichigo to his feet. "No. We are going to school."

She half dragged the two of them through the house. Ichigo managed to come alive a bit to tell Yuzu that they'd be home late.

"You will be home for dinner, though?" She asked as Ichigo dug around the fridge for breakfast.

"Yeah," he answered as he tossed an apple to Renji, who caught it with his eyes half closed. "I've got a bucket head to talk to."

He turned from the fridge with an apple in his mouth and came face to face with his father. The room suddenly seemed to drop twenty degrees. Ichigo calmly walked around his father and continued his conversation with his sister. "Do you need me to pick up anything?"

Yuzu seemed to think. "Yeah, eggs."

Ichigo nodded as he ushered Renji and Rukia out the door, pausing to push Karin's hat down on top of her head. In an affectionate, big brotherly way of course.

Renji and Ichigo received very strange looks as they arrived in the classroom. Renji collapsed in a chair and glared at Ichigo. "This is all your fault." He declared.

Ichigo groaned as he slumped into his own seat. "My fault? 'twas your idea, idiot."

"You had to agree with me."

Ichigo's brows furrowed as he tried to follow that bit of logic. Then an epiphany hit. "It's Rukia's fault!"

Unfortunately for him, she arrived in time to hear him. "Excuse me?" Ichigo cringed away from her. "Would you like to explain that?"

"Uh, no, not really." His head already hurt, and he wasn't a glutton for punishment.

"IIICHII-whoa what the hell happened to you?" Keigo stopped short and looked sideways at his friend who had fallen further down on the desk.

Dull eyes glared at him and Keigo took a step back. "I had a rough day yesterday." He said cryptically.

Renji snorted and propped himself up on one elbow. "I think it was the rough night that we're paying for now, except Rukia." His eyes narrowed as he took in the perky girl. "Why the hell?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and looked at the girl as she talked to a few of their other classmates. "Don't know…" Before he could figure it out Ishida and Chad sat down in front of him.

"What happened to you?" Ishida asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"It's all pine- hey," he stretched his leg out and kicked Renji's desk, effectively waking the redhead. "With your hair down I can't call you pineapple head."

Renji glared at him. "You woke me for that?"

He was spared from answering when Ochi-sensei walked through the door. The others took their seats and she started passing out papers. She raised an eyebrow at Renji and Ichigo but didn't say anything.

"Today we start our mid term projects." There was a collective groan from the class. She just smirked. "Each of you now have a sheet of paper with your group number and the name of the story you will be analyzing." She let that sink in.

Another groan echoed through the room.

She laughed, not evilly, well maybe just a little. "Yes. Each short story was written by Edgar Allen Poe and you are required to analyze the style and relate it to human nature. In three weeks, you and your group will be giving a presentation to the class over the story as well as a written report."

Ichigo cracked his eye open. There was a large number three on his paper. "Whose a three?" he asked with a yawn. Ishida, Chad and Rukia looked at him. He rolled his eyes. "Should've seen that coming." He kicked Renji's desk again. Bleary eyes glared at him as he picked his head off the desk. "What number are you?"

Renji squinted at the paper in front of him. "Three?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes again. "Figures.' He yawned.

"The Tell Tale Heart." Ishida mumbled. "Not a bad one.

Chad leaned against the desk. "That's the one with the crazy killer who gets guilty right?"

Ishida nodded. "Yes. He kills his employer because he has a weird eye. Then after dismembering the body he places it below the floorboards. When the Police show up because the old man is missing, the killer sits their chairs over the dead guys body. But he goes nuts because he swears he can hear the dead guy's heart beating. Eventually he confesses his guilt to the two policemen."

"Cheery." Rukia said with a strange look on her face.

"Well," Ishida said while adjusting his glasses. "It is hard to find anything Poe that is cheery. This is better than Black Cat."

"Or The Pit and The Pendulum." Chad added.

Ichigo laid his cheek flat on the cool desk and closed his eyes, noticing Renji was already snoring again. Ishida glared at him. "I suppose you two will not be much help today?"

Ichigo grunted something unintelligible and waved one of his hands in the air vaguely while Renji merely snored on.

AN: so I suppose people are still reading? Normally I'm not a review hound, but I haven't gotten any for this story…no blackmailing, I ain't that mean…just drop a line, even to say I suck…


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So I got some reviews…thanks guys! Anywho…dialogue in 'blah blah' is Ichigo's Hollow speaking in his head…and him speaking back.

Chapter 6

Ichigo and Renji slept through most of the school day so they were feeling quite a bit more chipper as they walked to Urahara's shop. The three of them were laughing as they entered the shop, but slammed to a stop when they noticed Isshin leaning on the counter next to Urahara.

Renji and Rukia looked at Ichigo in concern and Urahara flicked open his fan to hide behind while he watched what was sure to be an interesting show. Isshin opened his mouth to say something, but Ichigo raised his hand to cut him off.

"Look, I know you probably had your reasons…I just…It doesn't matter. Alright? I mean, you may be a pain in my ass, perverted, lying son of a bitch…but you are my father, and that isn't gonna change anytime soon. I don't want to deal with any more drama than I have to." He shook his head.

"Ichigo." Isshin had tears in his eyes and he made to move towards his son.

Ichigo cringed and looked at his father in mock fear. "You aren't gonna try and hug me now are you?"

Isshin pounced on his son and squeezed him tight. Ichigo retaliated by tossing his father through the nearest wall.

Urahara snapped his fan shut with a huff of annoyance. "Must you put a new hole in my walls every time you come here?"

"Errr." Ichigo scratched the back of his head and looked at the Isshin shaped hole. Shrugging his shoulders he turned back to Urahara. "I was wondering if I could vent a little in your basement."

"Vent?" Out came the fan again. Ichigo just shrugged. "Alright then." They followed Urahara down the stairs into his 'basement.'

Ichigo pulled out the mod soul that was Kon from his pocket. Rukia raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't have my badge anymore…so I gotta use him." He shrugged and swallowed the pill.

"Stay here, Kon." Ichigo commanded and watched as Renji and Rukia were separated from their gigais.

He stretched his arms over his head and managed to take half a step before a voice full of annoyance injected itself into his mind.

'Damn, King. You are so boring.'

Ichigo growled and hit the side of his head with the palm of his hand. "Shut up." He muttered, receiving very strange looks from those gathered.

"Ichigo?" Rukia stepped in front of him, but he wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings.

'Come on…you can't deny we fight well together…Let's have some fun already.'

Ichigo dropped gracefully into a cross legged seat and propped his head on one elbow. Closing his eyes, he opened them in his sideways world.

His hollow was sitting on one of the buildings, his legs hanging off the side and leaning back on his hands. Ichigo walked forward a few feet, but still kept quite a distance between them. The hollow turned and flashed him that grin that danced the line of sanity.

'So you finally came to visit me…'

Ichigo huffed. 'Well if you keep talking in my head, I think I'm gonna go nuts.'

Tilting his head to the side, the insane grin widened. 'Well we can't have that, now can we?'

Ichigo rolled his eyes. 'What the hell do I have to do to get you to shut the hell up?'

His hollow turned his back on him and looked out over the landscape. He shrugged. 'Not much. Just I wanna have some fun every once in a while. You're so boring.' He shook his head in exasperation.

'Fun? What are you talking about?'

His hollow jumped to his feet and faced Ichigo once again. 'Next time you fight…' He cocked his head to the side. 'Let me play.'

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. 'Sure, then you'll take over my body and try to destroy the world…'

A mock look of hurt crossed his white face. 'You still don't trust me? I'm hurt.' He shook his head and grew more serious. 'Look, I get it. You don't like chaos and bloodshed and…' he grumbled to himself, 'can't believe I'm going to say this, you are the King, so you are the boss. I'm just saying, next time you fight a hollow, let me have some fun for once…I'll let you have the reins back, scouts honor.'

'I'm not even supposed to be fighting hollows.' Ichigo reminded him.

'I'm not even supposed to be fighting hollows.' He sneered. 'Yeah right, and so you're just gonna sit back and let a hollow run rampage? Come on…'

Ichigo just stared.

'Look, I'm proposing a truce here…'

But Ichigo was distracted. The dark form of Zangetsu appeared on the other side of him. 'Hey old man, have you been listening to this nutcase?'

'Yes.' Zangetsu's eyes scanned the hollow who merely grinned back at him.

'Do ya think I should listen to this?' he waved a hand in the hollow's general direction, who huffed in annoyance.

Zangetsu raised an eyebrow. 'A truce might bring some peace and quiet…and, as long as you keep a leash on him, he could be an adequate ally.'

The hollow rolled his eyes. 'Adequate?' he muttered.

Ichigo sighed. 'Fine, if it will shut him up…' his eyes swiveled to the now grinning Hollow.

His hollow stretched out a white hand and Ichigo tentatively grasped it in his own. 'I feel like I just made a deal with the devil.' He muttered.

His hollow smiled wider. 'Just go piss some people off. I want to fight!.'

Ichigo closed his eyes and opened them to see a crowd of people in his face. A small 'eek' escaped his lips as he fell backwards. He brought his right hand up and saw bits of white bone fall from it. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked those who were practically hovering over him.

"We were worried about you." Rukia admitted as the others backed away. "You just kinda, went out of it for a minute."

Ichigo scratched his head as he rose to his feet. "Yeah, well it was nothing to be worried about."

"Nothing to be worried about?" Urahara asked from behind his mask, studying Ichigo from under his hat.

Ichigo turned his back on the suspicious man and started towards the middle of the space. "Yup, nothing to worry about. Hey Renji!" he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna play?" He asked with a cocky grin thrown over his shoulder for good measure.

AN: hmmmm….so I don't know if I got Zangetsu right…he's kinda difficult for me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ichigo lay on his back with his eyes closed against the bright light that always flooded the basement training room. He could hear the soft murmuring of voices to his left, but couldn't scrounge up any curiosity to listen in. He felt…content. And upon coming to this realization, noticed the one of the reasons was his hollow was also feeling content. Seems their emotions were a bit more entangled then he had imagined.

Ichigo stretched his arms over his head and thought back to the training session…more like play session. It had turned into a game of tag, with Rukia jumping in and helping out one of them, than the other. He had been surprised at first at how his reaction time had quickened. But then he realized his hollow was partly responsible, especially when his arm would come up to block an attack before he thought about it.

However, Ichigo didn't feel a lack of control. It felt more like when he fought hand in hand with Zangetsu. But he wasn't going to be lulled into a sense of security just yet. He heard a sigh to his right that brought him out of his thoughts.

Turning his head, he cracked open one eye to look at the body stretched out much in the same manner as his own. Renji's eyes were closed as well, and Ichigo thought he might even be asleep. It was a strange friend that he found in the redhead, considering their first meetings had them out for each other's throats.

But even if he was an annoying ass the majority of the time, he was a good friend. Even if Ichigo's head still ached a bit from the way Renji had tried to cheer him up the night before, he was grateful that he had people that would come after him.

His thoughts then drifted to the midget leaning against one of the boulders behind them. Ichigo wasn't completely sure what she was to him, or what he was to her, but he knew that he needed her in his life. The soft kiss they shared in that tree flashed in his mind every once in awhile, but neither one of them mentioned it after that day. And then he thought about falling asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around her the night before, and he knew he wanted to repeat the experience.

He was jerked from these musings when he heard raised voices coming from his left. Leaning up on one elbow, he looked towards Urahara and Isshin.

"Are you insane or just an idiot?" Isshin was shaking his head at Urahara, who was sitting causally on top of a low boulder.

"Ah, insanity. Such a noble trait." Urahara's eyes were hidden beneath his hair and hat.

"Noble, my ass. You are gonna get yourself killed…" His eyes drifted towards Ichigo and he noticed he was listening. His eyes widened in shock as he realized something and he turned back towards Urahara. "No." he said firmly.

Urahara raise his hat an inch and looked intently at him. "No, what?" he asked innocently enough.

Isshin just growled and turned his back on him and started up the stairs. "I am going to get my children. This discussion is not over, Kisuke."

Urahara shrugged one shoulder and flipped his fan open. "When is it ever over?" He muttered.

Ichigo sat all the way up and stared at the man hiding behind his fan. "What was he talking about?"

"Hm?" he tilted his head towards the reclining teen. "Ah, nothing to be concerned about." He flipped his fan shut and stood from the boulder he was on. Barely glancing at the glaring Ichigo he started up the stairs. Drifting over his shoulders and back to the three, his words filled them with trepidation. "Get the rest while you can."

Rukia broke the silence. "What do you think he meant?"

Ichigo turned back towards the other two with a confused frown on his face. "He's always up to something…"

Renji stretched and yawned. "And that usually means trouble for us."

"But what could it be? Usually it has to do with some enemy breathing down our necks, but…" Rukia thrummed her fingers against the dirt.

Ichigo finished her sentence. "But we're supposed to be in a time of peace? When does peace ever last?"

Renji gathered his feet under him. "Too true. Anyways, I'm gonna go see if they got any food in this place." He ambled towards the stairs and slowly climbed them, leaving Ichigo and Rukia with their thoughts.

"Ichigo?" Rukia's soft voice caused him to turn his head in her direction.

"Hm?"

"What happened? Earlier, you know, when you kinda went out of it."

Ichigo scratched his head and tried to figure out exactly how he wanted to phrase what he was going to say. Eventually he decided to just tell her the truth. "My hollow wanted a truce."

"A truce?" there was a definite hint of disbelief in her voice.

He shrugged. "Yeah, said he was tired of fighting, and was bored."

She stood up and moved so that she could kneel in front of him and could look him directly in the eyes. "You can't let him win. You have to fight." Her eyes drilled into his with intensity and he couldn't meet them for long.

With downcast eyes he murmured. "I'm tired of fighting myself, Rukia. He offered a truce, Zangetsu agreed… I plan on keeping him on a short leash, but…compromise is going to keep my sanity."

Rukia's small hand covered Ichigo's larger one and she squeezed lightly. "I can't say that I understand, but…just remember I'm here if you need me, you don't have to face this on your own."

Without thinking about it, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders and buried his head against her neck. Rukia's arms came up around him and rubbed soothing circles against his back.

"Thank you." He breathed in her ear.

AN: hmmmmmmm…I think now Rukia is OOC…grrr…just a little disclaimer, I am practically making this up as I go, I have something that resembles a plot, but…Also I'm rather new to the bleach world, so if I screw up on some of the cannon shit, let me know…until next time


	8. Chapter 8

AN: okay some actual plot in this one…

Chapter 8

A week passed by and things fell into a routine. Ichigo was currently lounging on his bed as he listened to Renji complain about something and Rukia was sitting at his desk trying to complete her homework. There heads all snapped to attention when the cell phones in Rukia and Renji's pockets started to go off.

"Hollow?" Ichigo asked as he pulled the mod soul from the plushie.

Rukia gave him a sideways look. "Hollows. Two of them. And what are you doing?"

Ichigo ignored her as he separated from his body. Renji and Rukia quickly swallowed soul candy and were forced from their gigias.

"Ichigo, ya gonna get me in trouble." Renji said as he followed the orange haired teen out the window, Rukia on his heels.

Ichigo smirked over his shoulder. "Nah, your just supposed to watch me…ya didn't say anything about stopping me…" Renji didn't exactly looked convinced.

The conversation came to a halt as they found the two Hollows cornering two scared souls. Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his back.

"The ugly one's mine!" He informed the others as he went for the larger of the two.

Renji lifted an eyebrow. "Which one's the ugly one?"

Rukia shook her head. "Not sure, I think they're both pretty ugly…" But Renji didn't stick around to hear her, he was already off to face the one Ichigo left alone. She quickly sent the two souls on their way, to get them out of harm's way.

Ichigo felt a presence enter his mind. 'Come on, king. Let me play for once.' Ichigo rolled his eyes but figured, he'd see if the hollow could be trusted. He let the Hollow take the majority of control, but kept a hand on the reins, so to speak. It was strange, as if he was watching a movie play out as his arms and legs moved without him consciously doing it.

"Oi! Ugly! Come and get me!" Ichigo's voice was higher and even inside his mind, Ichigo could hear the slight madness.

The Hollow was on the large side and had several tentacles that whipped around to try and ensnare the enemy. A large grin stretched across his face as he easily dodged and sliced off one of the flailing arms. Laughing rather hysterically he brought Zangetsu up to he face and watched the blood drip off of it. He licked his lips, but brought the blade back down to his side.

"Not even worth it." He muttered. Dodged the enraged hollow's attacks he quickly ended it.

Standing with Zangetsu slung over his shoulder he watched the body of the hollow disappear. "Pathetic."

"Ichigo?" Rukia's voice caused Ichigo to turn, his face split in that slightly maniacal grin.

"So sorry, Ichigo's not in right now, leave a message after the beep." His grin only widened when Rukia and Renji both drew their zanpakutos and pointed them his way.

"Yo, King, I think your friends are gonna try and kill us…" Ichigo closed his eyes and his body relaxed as he took control back from his hollow. Shaking his head a little as his senses fully returned, he looked up to see his friends still a little freaked out.

He smiled half-heartedly. "It gets him to shut up for awhile." He explained, running a hand through his hair.

"That was a nice show." Ichigo looked up to see Urahara and Isshin standing on one of the rooftops.

"Thanks buckethead." He waved a hand dismissively. Ichigo's head snapped up as he felt a familiar reiatsu and saw the sky split as a teal headed figure exited.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked in confusion as he brought Zangetsu up in a defensive stance.

The arrancar merely looked bored and crossed his arms as drifted towards the ground. "Relax, I ain't here to fight. I got some info I thought ya'd like to hear."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "How did you even know where I was? And what info could you possibly have that I would want?"

Grimmjow smirked, amusement evident in his eyes. "I felt ya hollow. And I thought ya'd wanna know where Ichimaru and Tousen were hidin' out. Maybe I was wrong…"

"What are you talking about?" Renji asked. "I thought they were dead…"

Grimmjow's smirk grew. "Yeah well, they are slimly little snakes, ain't they?"

Ichigo tilted his head to the side. "Why are you telling me this? Not that I'm complainin' if you wanna tell me where they are. I've still got a score to settle with the two of them."

Grimmjow turned serious. "I gotta score to settle as well. Figured they got whatever's left of the Espada on their side, might not be too wise to go jumping in there by myself."

Ichigo nodded. "How many do ya think?"

"Ichigo, you can't be actually thinking about trusting him?" Renji asked, an eyebrow cocked.

Ichigo shrugged. "An ally is an ally. So how many?"

Grimmjow shrugged and counted on his fingers. "Well, I'm pretty sure Ulquiorra is still alive and probably a few of the others high on the totem pole. Maybe three or four?"

Ichigo nodded thoughtfully. "Where can I find you? I gotta do some things before I go running off to Heuco Mundo again."

Grimmjow smirked. "I'll find you. Three days." He spilt the air behind him and disappeared.

Ichigo turned to the others with an annoyed look on his face. "I'll find you…" he mocked. "Tch. Arrogant idiot."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "You expect any less?"

Urahara called down from his perch. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation elsewhere?" He turned and started off in the direction of his shop, Isshin following after studying his son for a moment.

Once they were gathered around his low table, Urahara leaned back and broke the silence that had descended. "So…what do you have planned?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Not much. Thinking about telling Soul Society what we're up to. It's not like they're going to help...but they should probably be aware."

Renji leaned against the table. "Well, that's gonna be a fun meeting. Anyways how are we getting to Heuco Mundo? We gonna rely on Grimmjow?"

Ichigo smirked. "We?"

Renji smirked. "Did ya think we would let ya run off by yourself?"

Ichigo shook his head. "You just don't want to miss out on any of the fun."

He shrugged. "Yeah, there's that too…"

Rukia shook her head. "Idiots, the both of you are idiots."

Renji wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Ya know ya love us." She just shoved him off of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was tense as Ichigo strode through the doors to the meeting hall. He took in the sight of the Captains lined up on either side, and the old man standing at the front.

Gritting his teeth he bowed quickly and said. "Captain commander, thank you for the chance to speak." He was amazed he could unclench his jaw enough to say it.

The old man didn't change any sort of expression. "You said you had urgent news." He rumbled.

Ichigo nodded. "Yes. It has come to my attention that former captains Ichimaru and Tousen have been hiding out Heuco Mundo. And I now know where."

There was several mutterings from the captains on both sides but the old man's expression still didn't change.

"And how did you come by this information?" he rumbled after lifting a hand for silence.

Ichigo scratched his head, this was the part they weren't going to like. "Well, Grimmjow told me."

"The Arrancar?"

"He can't be trusted!"

Ichigo took a tight hold on his temper and waited for the old man to speak again. He didn't have to wait long.

"Even what you say is true, we can not simply rush off into a situation that is most certainly a trap."

Ichigo closed his eyes. When he opened them he fixed the old man with an indifferent glare. "I only came to inform you. Not to ask your permission."

"Just because you survived Heuco Mundo once, doesn't mean you are invincible."

Ichigo shrugged. "I have a score to settle." He turned as if to walk out.

"Captain commander Yamamoto." Ichigo stopped to see Toshiro step forward out of line and face the old man. "I ask permission to accompany Kurosaki to Heuco Mundo and to dispose of the traitors."

Dull eyes took in the short captain and he grumbled. "No."

Toshiro bowed his head. There were surprised gasps when he ripped his captain's haori off and dropped it to the floor. "Very well." He said quietly as he turned towards Ichigo and started walking.

"Toshiro, you sure about this?" Ichigo asked as the white haired former captain came level with him.

"Its…" he started out of reflex, then smirked. "Yeah, I guess it's just Toshiro now, huh?" The other captains were all in varying stages of shock. "I promised I'd kill Ichimaru for…several crimes."

"Hitisugaya," the captain commander started, but Toshiro cut him off.

"I know…you'll want to execute me now. I'll I'm saying is wait a few days. When I bring back that traitors body, I will gladly undergo any punishment you deem necessary." With that he shunpo'd his out of the room, Ichigo close on his heels. They knew they needed to get out of Soul Society as quickly as possible, before they had to fight they're way out.

AN: told ya there'd be some plot in this…know it took me awhile…hope I didn't screw up too much of the cannon…been trying to find a reliable 'source'…anyways wouldn't mind hearing from ya…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They weren't fast enough. By the time they reached the gate back to the living world, word had already reached the guards. Ichigo and Toshiro slammed to a halt and stared at the guard preventing them from passing.

"Shit." Ichigo said quietly. "Toshiro, can you open the gate?"

Teal eyes were calmly observing those who were determined to stop them. "It is possible."

'There is an easier way…' a taunting voice drifted through Ichigo's thoughts.

The orange haired teen went still, which didn't go unnoticed by Toshiro. 'You can get us out of here?' Doubt filled his words.

'Possible. Do you trust me?'

"Not particularly, but if it will avoid bloodshed…'

Ichigo blinked back into focus and looked down at the white haired teen who was looking at him out of the corner of his eye in concern, one hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"Toshiro, do you trust me?" Teal eyes widened slightly but then his face hardened and he nodded once. Ichigo felt his hollow take control of his right arm and knew black was encroaching on his right eye.

Toshiro's eyes widened even further, yet he didn't move from his spot beside Ichigo. Ichigo watched his right arm come up and seemed to unzip the air in front of them.

"Captain!" Toshiro's head turned to take in the confused and slightly panicked expression on his former Lieutenant. "What…?" her eyes were wide as she took in Ichigo's face. One eye was black and gold and held the glint of madness, while the other was warm brown and held the fire and determination she remembered. "Captain, get away from there!"

Toshiro turned away from her. "I am no longer a captain, Matsumoto." His voice was cold.

"Wha-?" Her hand strayed to the hilt of her zanpakuto.

He looked over his shoulder at her and she could feel the emotion looked within his teal eyes. "I am going to kill that bastard, Ichimaru. Take care of yourself." With that he followed Ichigo quickly into the void, leaving Matsumoto to fall to her knees in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji, Rukia, Urahara and Isshin rushed out the door of Urahara's shop when they felt Ichigo's presence. They stared in shock when they took in Ichigo's face. Half of it was twisted into a smug smirk, while the other half was scowling darkly. The split face only lasted a few seconds before Ichigo shook his head and the dark scowl overtook his entire face. They were further surprised when Toshiro stepped from behind Ichigo.

"I thought you had a plan!" he glared at the taller teen.

"Plan? When do I ever have a plan? Besides I thought he knew what he was doing…" he muttered as he tapped the side of his head.

Toshiro just shook his head and stalked towards the shop. Renji and Rukia were the only ones that still looked shocked.

"Captain? They sent you? I really didn't think it was going to go that well." Renji stated.

Toshiro glared at him. "Do I have a captain's haori? I am no longer a captain, and no they were not happy with our plans."

Renji blinked in shock. "Oh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo leaned against one of the walls in his darkened room and sighed. Finally alone with some peace and quiet. He could vaguely hear his sisters and Rukia getting ready for bed down the hall.

'Not completely alone.' Reminded a voice in his head.

Ichigo growled half-heartedly but couldn't drudge up any real annoyance. 'No never completely alone.'

'It's a good thing, to not be alone.' Ichigo raised his head slightly as he heard the wistful tone to his hollow's voice.

He found himself nodding. 'You're right.'

'Hey king,' Ichigo buried his head in his arms that were wrapped around his drawn up knees.

'Hmm?'

'You still upset about that girl?' The voice echoing in his head was soft.

Laughing brown eyes danced in front of his face and he could almost hear her excited cries of 'Kurasaki-kun!' or her many air headed explanations. She used to have such innocence, always thinking the best of everyone. And then, that bastard twisted her thoughts and made her believe in his illusions.

'Yeah, I guess I always will be.'

There was silence, as his hollow seemed to mull over that thought. 'We gonna go kill the rest of the ones responsible, right?'

Ichigo felt a slightly feral smirk cross his face. 'When we get done, there won't even be dust left…'

'That's good.'

'Hey, what should I call you? Now that we're on talking terms and all that. I mean, you call me king…but I ain't going to call you 'horse' so…'

'A name?' His hollow sounded confused and slightly dazed. 'I don't know…'

Ichigo felt himself falling asleep. 'Don't worry so much about it…we'll figure out something.'

'Hey, you planning on sleeping on the floor?'

Ichigo eyed his bed and decided it wasn't worth the effort. 'Don't think I can get up…'

"Let me help.' His hollow took control as Ichigo drifted off to sleep. He stood and stretched the kinks out of his back and shoulders. He padded softly across the room and slumped into bed. Stretching one hand out to watch the moonlight play against his skin he murmured. "A name?"

His head turned as the door opened softly. He watched impassively as Rukia slipped inside. She came up short when she saw his black and gold eyes.

"Ichigo?"

He shook his head softly. "He's asleep." She stepped a bit closer, studying his face.

"I won't hurt you, King wouldn't like that." He reassured as he stretched his arms above his head.

"King?" She asked as she took another step towards the bed. She was now within reaching distance.

He nodded and stared at his hands. "Mmmhmm. And I wouldn't want him mad at me now that he's finally letting me out every once in a while."

Rukia nodded in understanding. "Well then I'll just go…" As she turned he reached out and grabbed her wrist. It was a soft grip, one she could have pulled out of if she wished. "What?"

"Stay." He looked slightly confused at his own request.

Brows knotted in confusion, she just stared at him.

"He would want you to stay." He said softly as he pulled her towards the bed. She followed her arm without protest and climbed into the bed next to him. Familiar arms wrapped around her and she buried her head in a familiar chest. He even smelled the same.

But it was a stranger's voice that said sleepily, "He really loves you, ya know that? He doesn't even really know it himself yet… the idiot." She felt him relax into sleep as she contemplated his last words.

AN: hm there was something I was supposed to tell you guys…cant remember. But in a week I'll be going on vacation for a month, sans computer/internet. Hopefully I'll post one more chapter before I go…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ichigo woke with a warm body cuddled up next to his. He was slightly surprised at this as his last memories of the night before, he was sitting on the floor, alone. Well, not really alone, he mused, as he remembered his hollow telling him he would get them to bed. But that still left the mystery of Rukia lying beside him. He decided he didn't care why, and snuggled closer to her warmth.

Unfortunately his movement caused her eyes to flicker open and she stared sleepily into his warm brown eyes. "You're back." She said with a yawn.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Back? Did I go somewhere?"

"No, I mean, it's you. Not your hollow." She murmured sleepily as her eyes slowly closed.

"What do you mean?" his brows knotted in confusion.

"I talked to your hollow last night, 'twas interesting…"

"Uh huh."

'Don't worry, King. Nothing happened.' Yawned a voice in his head before his hollow's presence drifted away again.

"Uh huh." He repeated forgetting that the voice he was answering was in his head. Rukia opened one eye and looked at him.

Ichigo just stretched his arm around and looked at his watch. "Grr. Time to get up. Gimmjow is coming some time today." He sat up and stretched. "Where is that good for nothing Plushie, when I need him?" he muttered as he got up from the bed.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "You gonna let Kon take over your body again?"

Ichigo just shrugged. "Might as well. Plus, he'll have to go to school while I'm gone." He shuddered. "Hopefully Chad and Ishida can keep him in line." He opened the door to his closet and saw Kon curled up on the old pallet Rukia used to sleep on. "Wake up." He grabbed the plushie and shoved his hand down his throat before Kon could protest too much.

Breaking free of his body he followed Rukia out the door. Kon slumped on the abandoned bed with a huff.

"You leaving again?" Karin's voice stopped him in the hallway.

He turned and offered his sister a half smile. "Just for a little while. I should be back in no time."

Karin looked off to the side. "Stay safe, okay?" she said quietly before retreating back into her room and closing the door.

Ichigo stared at the closed door for a few minutes until Rukia gently took him by the hand and led him forward. He came back into focus as they walked through the kitchen. His father was sitting at the table, a worried expression on his face. Ichigo was still getting used to that.

Yuzu was still upstairs with Karin, which was strange as she was usually the first to rise in the morning. But Ichigo was glad. He didn't feel hungry and he didn't want to hurt her feelings when he couldn't force the food down for her sake.

"We're headed to Urahara's." he said unnecessarily.

Isshin stood from the table. "I'm coming."

The four of them walked the short distance to Urahara's shop. Toshiro was sitting out front, looking much different than the put together captain image he used to portray. Simple, sleeveless training clothes replaced the shinigami garb and his bare feet were tucked up under him. A simple chain was around his chest for securing his zanpakatu to his back. He raised his head when they arrived.

"Urahara's sleeping." He informed them.

Isshin smiled. "I'll wake him." He passed through the doors and disappeared.

Ichigo slumped down beside the former captain. Rukia leaned against the building and watched the people start to walk by, oblivious to the three of them. Renji soon joined them, dressed much the same as Toshiro, his tattoos clearly visible.

Renji broke the silence that had descended on them. "So…are we really gonna trust Grimmjow?"

Ichigo looked at him in thought. "An ally is an ally. And we can always kill him if he proves…untrustworthy."

"Wow, so glad you care…" Ichigo looked up to see a sneering Grimmjow coming towards them. A black cloak was pulled tight around his shoulders. Ichigo had noticed before that Grimmjow had done away with Aizen's uniform.

Ichigo shrugged unapologetic. "It's the truth."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "What makes ya think ya could kill me anyway?"

Ichigo just smirked as he stood. "What makes you think you would live?"

Toshiro sighed and rubbed his temples. "Am I really going to have to listen to the two of you bicker the entire time?"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Didn't think they would send anyone…"

Cold eyes met his. "They didn't. I'm just here to fulfill a vow."

A cruel smirk crossed the arrancar's face. "I can understand that."

"Shut up, I can't hear." All eyes turned to see Rukia with her ear pressed against the door. There was about a half a second pause, before everyone joined her, jostling for position.

They could hear two voices arguing through the wood.

"….you're insane, I know I've said it before, but this takes the cake." Isshin sounded exasperated.

"You know it's going to happen, and he is the only one who might have a good chance at accomplishing it. You know it took two captains to hold him off before? I have a feeling he might have support from a few of them still…mostly the lower levels that are afraid of him, but hopefully this won't turn out into an all out war."

"Are there any that would actually support this?" Isshin sounded like someone who knew he couldn't stop the avalanche, so he might as well build a sled.

"The majority of the captains and lieutenants." Urahara said with conviction.

Everyone with an ear to the wall looked at Toshiro as he took a step back and looked thoughtful. A light bulb seemed to go off and he shook his head as he stared at the door incredulously.

"He is insane." Raised eyebrows throughout the group were clearly asking for more clarification.

He glanced at the door then motioned them around the corner of the building. Once they were all there, Toshiro explained. "He is planning on overthrowing Yamamoto." He waited out the gasps and exclamations of surprise and continued. "Actually I saw this coming."

"How so?" Rukia leaned against the wall and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well…There's been talk, all very quiet talk, that he's getting too old for the job. However, he's not even considering stepping down from the job, even though his instincts in the past few years has been…off. Most of the captains fear he will have to be forcefully removed from office. And that's not going to be easy." His teal eyes drifted to Ichigo.

Soon every eye was on Ichigo and he groaned as he banged the side of his head, against the wall. "Me? They were talking about me weren't they?"

"Fraid so." Renji said sympathetically.

"Who would they get to replace Yamamoto?" Rukia asked bringing everybody back into focus.

"My vote would be, Ukitake." Ichigo said when the shock passed that Urahara thought he could take on the old man.

"He seems the most sane." Renji said with a tilt to his head.

Rukia's eyes widened and she made shushing motions with her hands. They heard Urahara and Isshin open the shop door. They walked calmly around the corner and tried to act like they hadn't just been eavesdropping.

"So are we goin' or not?" Grimmjow asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

Ichigo stretched. "Yeah, yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist." He yawned at the glaring arrancar.

"Let's go, idiot." Rukia 'accidentally' slammed into his side and knocked him off balance as she passed.

He glared at the back of her head as the others all prepared to leave. Grimmjow opened the air in front of them, and ushered them through.

Ichigo could feel excitement course through his body, and realized his hollow was influencing his emotions again. He chuckled lowly, causing Grimmjow to look at him confused, but he didn't care. He was more than ready to take care of the bastards that escaped his wrath before.

AN: urgh…I have a headache after writing this chapter, don't know why it was so difficult…well now we know what Urahara's up to, though there's more (isn't there always?) anyways…gotta think up a name for the hollow…any ideas?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Somehow Grimmjow managed to land them in the middle of a group of menos grandes and through all the mess of battle, Renji and Ichigo got separated from the rest of the group. Renji blamed Ichigo, and Ichigo blamed Renji as they made there way through the forest.

Their distraction is how the Adujchas managed to sneak up on them. Coming from behind, he punched a hole through Ichigo's back, his hand coming out the other side. Renji watched in horror, as Ichigo's back arched and his mouth opened in a silent scream of pain. He unsheathed his zanpakuto and was fully intending to cut the Adujchas to shreds, had Ichigo's body not straightened and stepped forward, effectively pulling the arm out of himself. Renji caught a glimpse of gold and black eyes before the very bloody Ichigo turned to face the stunned Adujchas.

"Not a smart move, cousin." Renji could hear the hollow's voice coming from Ichigo's throat. In the blink of an eye, Ichigo had Zangetsu thrust in the Adujchas' neck, blood pouring from the gaping slash. He pulled the sword from the dead corpse and turned to face Renji. He was a frightening sight. Blood flowed steadily from his midsection and the corner of his mouth. A raised eyebrow took in Renji's expression and he looked down on himself.

"Ah, damn." He placed one hand over his gaping wound and seemed to concentrate. "Not easy in this form…" he muttered as white started to spread over the gaping hole, effectively stopping the bleeding. He grinned up at Renji, until the world started to look fuzzy and he tilted to the side.

"Shit." Renji muttered as he caught him before he hit the ground. He took in the half lidded gold eyes as he picked up the, at least no longer bleeding, man. "If you die on me, I am going to kill you."

"Ain't that a bit redundant?" but the voice had lost most of its sarcastic bite. "It took more out of me to heal… then… I thought." Renji was surprised when the hollow clung to him as he carried him to try and find a safe place to rest.

"How's Ichigo?" he said when he finally found a cave to rest in. He gently laid the injured man down.

"Eh, King's alright. I handle pain better, so I shoved him outta the way." He mumbled.

Renji settled against the wall beside him and closed his eyes. "Draggin' your heavy ass is hard work, ya know that?"

But he didn't get any response. He looked down and saw Ichigo's chest rising and falling steadily.

Renji rolled his eyes. "Damn him, he fell asleep while I was talking." He checked the wound and was slightly surprised to see white already flaking off, leaving pale, new skin underneath. Figuring it would just take time, he walked the short distance to the mouth of the cave and settled down to keep watch.

An hour later he returned to Ichigo's side and was startled to see the white completely gone, leaving a pale circle of skin behind. Renji experimentally poked at it.

"What the hell, do I look like the Pillsbury Doughboy?" Ichigo asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"The what?" Renji cocked his head to the side; relief flooding his body as he realized Ichigo was all right.

Ichigo shook his head. "Ne'er mind." He stretched his arms and looked around the small cave. "Not bad."

Renji shrugged as he slid down the wall to sit next to him. "Well I was more concerned about somewhere defendable than comfortable."

"Renji…" Ichigo stared at his hands. "Thanks."

Renji rolled his eyes and bumped shoulders with him. "What the hell are ya thanking me for? You'd a done the same."

The corner of Ichigo's lips twitched upwards. "Yeah."

"Not like I was much help anyways. Your hollow is who actually saved you. Nice trick by the way."

"Yeah." Ichigo prodded the new skin covering his stomach. "Back then, when I was fighting for dominance, my hollow took complete control of my body for a while. Apparently it showed his true form. One of its abilities was high-speed regeneration. I guess he just tried to transfer the ability over, kinda like cero."

"Interesting." Renji looked lost in thought for a second. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Never mind."

Ichigo just shrugged and closed his eyes.

'Yo, King.'

'Hm?'

'You ain't allowed to do that again.'

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, causing Renji to look at him in confusion. 'Do what?'

'Get yourself almost killed, got it?'

Ichigo laughed.

"What the hell is up with you?" Renji asked as he shook the orange haired teens shoulder.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. "Ah, I was just getting told off for almost dying."

Renji looked at him for a minute before nodding. "I agree with him. You do that too often."

Ichigo smirked. "Aw, worried about me?"

Renji rolled his eyes. "Feh, you just make more work for me."

"Sure, Ren. Help me up." Renji didn't comment on the shortening of his name, but helped the teen to his feet.

"Let's go find the others. Time for some much needed revenge."

Renji's smirk turned a bit devilish. "They say it's a dish best served cold…"

AN: so it's a bit short…but it's the last before a month long break…well Happy holidays to all and see you in '08!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: so I'm back…ain't ya'll all excited? This chapter took awhile, and I'm not 100 happy with it…well happy reading, Cya crazies…

Chapter 12

They found the others quickly enough and both ducked instinctively when Rukia aimed a fist for their heads.

"What the Hell were you two thinking?" Her mouth dropped in shock when she took in Ichigo's blood drenched clothes but as she probed his stomach, she found no wound. "What happened?"

Renji and Ichigo shared a look over her head and said simultaneously, "Nothing."

Rukia fumed, but Toshiro cut off any protests. "We have work to do." He turned towards their blue haired guide. "Where are we headed?"

Grimmjow started off and the others followed closely, on guard for any attacks. "They took over what remains of Las Noches. After the battle, most of the structures were destroyed, but enough was left for them to barricade themselves inside."

The group continued their trek through the forest until Grimmjow found the spot to rise to the surface. The walls of Las Noches rose in front of them and Ichigo had to stop and stare at them. Memories flooded his mind.

'No time for that now, King.' His hollow's stern voice broke through the flood that threatened to pull him under.

'Thanks.' He replied as he gripped his sword with newfound determination. The others all had similar looks on their faces and Grimmjow lead them along the wall until he came to what looked like a square outline etched in the stone about 3ft by 3ft. The outline was almost indiscernible until you came upon it and Grimmjow leaned his shoulder against the square, causing it to push inwards.

A dark hole was revealed. Toshiro insisted Grimmjow go first, which he did but not without smirking and rolling his eyes. They crawled through the hole in single file, through a short tunnel of about twenty feet, and came out into a circular chamber that had a dim light filtering through it.

They stood tensely while Grimmjow got his bearings. "It's been awhile since I used that entrance." He muttered and then stalked towards the door on his right. "A few of us who weren't exactly thrilled about bowing down to self proclaimed 'King of the World' knew we might need a way out someday…or a way in." he smirked.

The group followed closely behind him as they made their way cautiously down the hallway. After about fifteen minutes of quietly following him around corners and down darkened halls, the group came to a stop when Grimmjow held up his hand.

"They had a central technical control thingy room right around this next corner." He said in an undertone. "That's were I felt their presence when I was scoping out the place before."

They crept closer to the closed door and stopped in front of it. Grimmjow's face held a confused expression. "Can't feel them." He mouthed.

Ichigo squared his shoulders. "Open it." he mouthed back.

Grimmjow shrugged one shoulder and as everyone tightened their holds on their zanpakutos, he swung the door open. They rushed in the room and faced a rather interesting sight.

Ichigo disregarded the panels that lined one wall, lit up and depicting scenes he didn't quite catch and information scrolling across the screens. He vaguely noted that the only way out of the room was the way they came in.

The thing that caught his attention was that there was only one opponent standing in front of them, and he really didn't look that surprised to see them. Grimmjow on the other hand, looked like someone needed to snap their fingers in front of his face a few times. He obviously hadn't been expecting that they would be expected.

Trademark grin fixed firmly in place, Ichimaru watched them calmly, the chair he had been sitting in to view the screens still slowly rotating. "So glad ya could finally join me. 'Twas getting worried." His grin widened.

Toshiro was the first to react. "Where is Tousen?" That question had Renji and Rukia looking over their shoulders, to watch their backs.

"Tousen?" Gin tapped his chin with one long pale finger. "Hmmm…Now where did he say he was goin'? I 'member him sayin' somethin'…he's always sayin' somethin'."

Toshiro held his zanpakuto with an iron grip. "It doesn't matter, we will just find him after you are dead." He said calmly. He swiftly shot forward and swung his zanpakuto at his opponent.

Shock ran through the entire room when not only did Ichimaru not draw his own zanpakuto, he didn't even dodge the young ex captain's attack. Toshiro's zanpakuto sliced right through Ichimaru, but instead of bleeding, his form started to disinergrate into a pile of sand.

"No." Toshiro said in denial. He stared dejectedly at the pile of sand that was already disappearing.

Renji looked around frantically, expecting Ichimaru to come at them from somewhere else. "Where did he go?"

Toshiro looked up from the stand and locked eyes with Ichigo. "He was never here."

That threw Grimmjow into a rage. "What the hell do you mean? I felt his FUCKING REITSU!"

Toshiro shook his head as he sheathed his zanpakuto. "That was Aizen's trick."

This caught everyone's attention.

Ichigo felt like his head was spinning. He vaguely heard Zangetsu in his head trying to talk with him, even his hollow was trying to catch his attention, but only one thought kept spinning through his head.

Aizen was still alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo wasn't sure how they made it back to Urahara's basement, or for that matter how they got out of Las Noches, but the familiar landscape and the muttering of voices finally snapped him back into focus.

The first thing he realized was that he was not in control of his body. They had his in a panic for about three seconds until he felt Zangetsu's presence behind and his hollow's voice echoing in his head.

'Relax, King. You were kinda out of it, so I got us back here.'

Ichigo looked out from his eyes as his hollow watched the Urahara, Isshin and Toshiro talking softly. He looked to one side and saw Grimmjow leaning against one of the boulders and throwing the rocks beside him as far as he could. Renji was to the other side just sitting and watching the other three talk. Rukia was sitting by him and he could tell she kept sneaking glances at him.

Ichigo sighed. 'Alright, I'm good now.' He felt his senses return fully and Rukia gasped as he knew his eyes turned back to brown.

"You okay?" she asked quietly, but still gaining the attention of everyone.

Ichigo scowled. "I'm fine. Just thinking." He cracked his neck and rubbed the back of his head. "So. The bastard's alive. How the hell did he manage that?"

Urahara flipped his fan open with a click and looked thoughtful. "Well as you were the last to see him, we thought you would have some insight."

Impossibly, Ichigo's scowl darkened. "Well, considering the last time I saw him his insides were becoming his outsides, I haven't a clue." He stated flatly. "Unless it was all a trick…" he rubbed his face with his hand.

"I saw you kill him." Grimmjow said from his spot, without looking up. Everyone looked his way. He finally turned to them with a snarl. "What? I was half dead myself, but I saw him slice the guy in quarters…" he tilted his head to the side and studied Ichigo. "Never thought you had it in you…"

Ichigo smiled darkly and shrugged. "Didn't seem to make a difference, did it?"

Urahara tapped his closed fan against his chin. "I wonder…"

All eyes turned to him. He looked at them in surprise. "What?"

Isshin smacked the back of his head hard enough to knock the hat over his face. "What do you mean, 'what?' What the hell are you wondering about?"

Urahara righted his hat with a huff and glared at the dark haired man. "You don't have to get so violent. I was wondering if he was there for the battle at all." That had people looking at him strangely. "But then why…"

There were ten seconds of silence before Isshin hit him again. "Quit doing that, you insane idiot!"

Urahara huffed and scooted over a few feet to put some space between him and his assailant. "Anyways, I was just wondering why Aizen had portrayed Ichimaru in Las Noches. Why he led our blue haired friend to an apparition that would just tell the world he was alive." Grimmjow glared at the blue haired comment, but everyone else was riveted on his words.

"You would think," Renji said slowly. "That he would want people thinking he was dead…kinda gives him the element of surprise."

Urahara jumped to his feet. "That's what I'm talking about! Why would he give up his advantage?" He looked like an excited kid with a new toy. "What is he planning?"

"The king's key." Rukia said softly. Urahara's eyes flashed to her.

"Yes there is that…but…" He scratched his head. He danced away as Isshin tried to smack him yet again.

"…but, I don't know why he would reveal himself. The gateway to the King's Realm is in Soul Society. It just doesn't make sense." Urahara threw up his hands in exasperation. "There's got to be something more…"


	13. Chapter 13

AN: okay I want to start by saying I screwed up, yeah I know I'm shocked too…anyway I forgot that ichigo's friends saw him run off to HM and would know that he was going after Orihime, so I decided that only Tatsaki was there to see him off…

Anyways, this chapter is kinda short, but I figured it was better than nothin'

Cya crazies

chica

Chapter 13

"You're going where?" Rukia asked in confusion and disbelief.

Ichigo kept walking to the stairs leading out of Urahara's basement. "I told you. I'm going to school. I'm going to get Chad and Uryuu, they need to know what is going on, and that Aizen isn't dead."

He looked at the sun just coming up as he exited Urahara Shop. He nodded to himself and started to move quickly to his house. Since school had not started, he was going to get his body from Kon.

That task completed, he walked towards the school, noting he had plenty of time to grab Chad and Uryuu before they made it to class. As his mind was very understandably elsewhere, it was a complete shock when an arm reached out and pulled him into an alleyway.

He was slammed against the wall but he quickly countered and had the shorter person held captive against the wall instead.

He snarled. "What the Fu-" The words died in his throat and he dropped his hold as soon as he saw who it was. "Tatsuki." He stuttered as he backed against the far wall. He had learned shortly after returning to the world of the living that Tatsuki had dropped out of school when the news of Orihime's 'car accident' was made public, and had pursued her professional career.

Her dark eyes drilled holes in him. "What Ichigo? You don't have anything to say?" She sneered.

Ichigo crossed his arms and avoided her gaze. "What should I say?" His tone was harsh and cold.

She slung her hand forward to hit him, but he caught her wrist easily. He looked coldly down on her. "What do you want Tatsuki?"

She yanked her hand away. "I want the truth! I want to know how you failed! Why? WHY? How could you let her die?!?!" Tears chased themselves down her cheeks.

He slumped against the wall, banging his head against it for good measure. He closed his eyes for a beat before locking them with hers. "I killed her." He said it with no emotion, no outward sign that his inner world was in chaos.

"I-you what?" There was disbelief, shock and confusion written all over her face.

"I…Killed…Her." He said slowly. "What more do you need to know?" He pushed off from the wall but she blocked his path out of the alley.

"Why?" Her eyes, so full of pain and confusion, were his undoing and the pain finally showed on his face.

He chewed his lower lip. "She…she…" He closed his eyes in pain. "She betrayed us."

Tatsuki shook her head. "No. I can't believe that, not Orihime-"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" Ichigo snarled, as his fist slammed into the wall beside her head. He leaned over her, breathing heavily, his head bowed. A slow chuckle bubbled from his chest, a rather unhinged smile crossing his face. "And you want to know what the really fucked up part is? The bastard who's responsible isn't even dead!"

It had been a long time since Tatsuki was afraid of anything, but at that moment she was terrified. Her eyes wide she shrunk against the wall, not knowing what to say.

"Ichigo." Rukia's voice broke through his hysteria and he turned to see her standing in the mouth of the alley. Her eyes sought after his, her heart wincing at the pain and anguish they housed. "Don't do this. I know you are upset, we all are, but you need to get in control." She spoke calmly, taking slow steps towards the two.

Slowly Ichigo reigned in his hysteria. Scowl firmly in place, he pulled his bloody and possibly broken hand from the wall. "I have somewhere to be. If you need someone to blame, Tatsuki, blame me. It was my blade that ended her life." He ran a hand over his face, unknowingly spreading blood along his cheek and forehead. He quickly strode around the two girls and continued towards school.

Tatsuki glared at Rukia. "If you had never shown up, none of this would have happened." She hissed. With that said she stalked off in the opposite direction.

Rukia sighed and stood rooted to the spot. "I wonder if she's right…but if I hadn't given Ichigo my powers that night, the Hollow would have eaten them all, and we never would have made it as far against Aizen without Ichigo." She shook her head. "No. It doesn't matter, what's done is done and regretting the past won't do anybody any good." That thought firmly in mind, she rushed in the direction Ichigo started off in.

She caught up with him as Ichigo entered the school grounds. People literally shrank away from him and his blood splattered, death glare. She followed a few steps behind, watching carefully.

He spotted Chad first, an easy task. Chad was leaning against the school building, headphones blaring music. He pulled the headphones away as soon as he caught sight of Ichigo.

"What happened?" he asked the orange haired teen as he strode up to him, ignoring the small crowd forming close enough to listen, but far enough to act like they weren't.

Before he could answer, a voice called out behind him. "Oi, Kurosaki. Glad you finally showed up for class…" Uryuu's words trailed off when he took in Ichigo's appearance. Sighing dramatically, he pulled a clean, white linen handkerchief from his pocket and gestured for Ichigo to give him his injured hand.

Ichigo looked at his hand in mild interest, as if he wasn't sure how he injured it, before holding it out for Uryuu to wrap.

"What happened?" Uryuu asked, with what he thought was a good deal of patience.

Ichigo shrugged. "Not important. What is important is that we failed." That got the attention of the two, while Rukia was glaring at anybody who got to close to them.

Chad's forehead creased. "Tousen and Ichimaru are still alive?"

Ichigo nodded and a dark look crossed his face. "And Aizen."

Uryuu's mouth fell open in shock. "That's…not possible."

Ichigo tightened his fists, his bloody knuckles hardly registering in his mind. "Apparently it is."

Chad nodded. "So, we're going."

Ichigo blinked. "Yeah, I figured you'd be pissed if I didn't come and tell you what was going on. Come on, we're camping out at Urahara's."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: ya'll are getting an update so soon thanks to Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed…enjoy…

Chapter 14

It was quite crowded around the low table at Urahara's. Ichigo sat idly playing with his cup of tea with his uninjured hand, Rukia was on his right, keeping a close eye on him, while Renji was on her right. Grimmjow sat to his left, arms crossed and watching everyone with wary eyes. Toshiro was next to the blue haired arrancar, staring at his soul pager as if it could explain things to him. Chad sat next to him, as silent as always. The quincy was to his left calmly watching Urahara pour tea. Isshin was catching up Yoruichi.

Once everyone had a cup of tea in front of them, Urahara sat down. "So what's the plan?"

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "That's my line. You're the one who always has the plans."

Urahara scratched his head as all the eyes in the room locked on him. "Um…" He raised his hand in triumph. "I got it!" Dubious was a good word to describe the overall feeling to these words.

"You see, our major obstacle will be convincing Soul Society that Aizen is still alive, especially when it took quite a bit to convince them he was dead."

Toshiro shook his head. "No, our major obstacle will be getting into Soul Society without being killed on sight."

Urahara flicked open his fan. "Yeah, I forgot about that part. Hmmm. With all of you technically…what's the word? Unwelcome? We will have to figure out an unconventional way in. However…" he flicked his fan closed and looked seriously at Ichigo. "The one who's out for your blood is Yamamoto. I have a feeling that besides a few others, he would be your only opposition."

Isshin interjected. "You're on that again?"

Urahara turned to the dark haired man. "We don't have much choice. Have faith in your son."

Ichigo leaned on his elbow. "Could you please not talk about me like I'm not here?" he asked dryly. He sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. "I still don't know how you can think I can go up against the old man, and win. I mean, how 'bout I talk Kenpachi into it? He always wants to fight."

"That won't work." Toshiro said leaning back against the wall. "Kenpachi won't fight the captain commander."

Uryuu adjusted his glasses. "The one thing breathing that Kenpachi won't fight. So who exactly would we be up against?"

Yoruichi counted on her fingers. " First Division, obviously, Soi Fong, and probably everyone under her, including the Special Forces, Third Division, as Izuru Kira is still toeing the line after his captain's betrayal, Fourth wont take a side, Fifth is still in shambles, Sixth will be on our side," she took in their doubtful looks, except for Toshiro who nodded as if he agreed. "Trust me…anyways, Seventh…I believe Komamura will want to do anything to get his hands on Tousen…Eighth is on our side, I believe Hisagi is in the same boat as Komamura and Ninth should be willing to help, of course tenth," she tilted her head towards Toshiro. "Eleventh will help, but like Toshiro said, I doubt any of them would raise a hand against the actual captain commander, Twelfth will be no help to us, but Thirteenth will."

"So about half? If you take in account the special forces?" Uryuu adjusted his glasses again.

Yoruichi nodded. "The issue, as Urahara and Toshiro pointed out, is getting in."

Rukia spoke up. "How do you know all of this, Yoruichi?"

She smiled mischievously. "It's amazing what people will say around you when they think you are just a cat."

"We could get in the way Toshiro and I left." Ichigo said, getting them focused again.

Toshiro looked at him sideways. "We almost got lost…are you sure you can get us there in one piece?"

Ichigo scratched his head. "Uh, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow raised a blue eyebrow. "Are you nuts? I have no interest in a suicide mission, which is what this will be if I set foot inside Soul Society."

Renji shook his head. "Nah, what about the whole, 'an enemy of my enemy is my ally,' thing?"

Grimmjow didn't look convinced. "I have this feeling they wont be thinking that as they attack me."

"You didn't strike me as the scared type." Rukia's voice caused everyone to suck in their breath and swivel their eyes back and forth between the scowling arrancar and the almost disinterested Rukia. Urahara flipped open his fan and watched from behind it.

"Scared?" Grimmjow's temper was barely in check. "What makes you say I am scared?"

Ichigo watched Rukia out of the corner of his eye. She looked up at Grimmjow, ignoring the fact that he was almost leaning over Ichigo to glare at her. "You seem to think setting foot inside Soul Society would get you killed, so either you are afraid of fighting, or you have no faith in us to watch your back."

Grimmjow sat back and studied the raven-haired girl with narrowed eyes. "I am not afraid to fight. I'm just not sure if I trust whatever plan bucket hat comes up with."

Urahara groaned. "Why must everyone make fun of my hat? I like this hat." Everyone ignored him.

Ichigo shrugged. "He may look like an idiot, but he usually knows what he's talking about."

Urahara grumbled. "What? Is it bash Urahara night and no one told me?"

Grimmjow crossed his arms and thought about that. He sighed. "I'm probably digging my own grave, but…I can probably get us through to Soul Society."

Ichigo nodded and looked at the sulking Urahara. "Okay we've got one problem solved, what's your plan now?"

Urahara threw his fan at the smirking orange haired teen. Ichigo ducked and the fan clattered against the wall.

"Now who's violent?" Isshin asked with a smirk.

Urahara huffed and crossed his arms. After a few seconds of pouting he said. "We still have to plan this out, you can't just storm Soul Society."

Uryuu tilted his head to the side. "We've done it before." He said dryly. "And that time, they all were against us."

Urahara shot Uryuu a dirty look. "Ichigo, what you have to do is challenge Yamamoto for the captain commander position."

Ichigo choked on his mouthful of tea. Turning red he coughed, trying to clear his airway as Rukia pounded him lightly on the back. "What?!" he croaked when he finally got some air in his lungs.

Urahara looked smug. "If you don't do it that way, you will have to fight through everybody else before you even stand before Yamamoto."

Ichigo groaned and covered his face with his hands. "I don't wanna be captain commander…I can resign right after I kick his old ass, right?" he peeked out from between his fingers.

Isshin nodded. "Of course."

Renji added. "Besides, Soul Society would go to hell in a hand basket if you were running things…"

Ichigo reached around Rukia and smacked the redhead on the back of the head. "Thanks for the support." He said sarcastically.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Okay I really should be studying for my food bacteriology test tomorrow, but I can only read about gross food borne illnesses for so long…this was much more fun…

Cya crazies, enjoy!

Chapter 15

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryuu, and Toshiro were led through the blackness by Grimmjow. He, of course, was grumbling about having them so close, but they were afraid to let anyone get left behind. Finally he stopped and zipped the air open in front of him, revealing a blue sky.

They tumbled from the rip and landed on their feet inside the Seritei. They looked around as alarms started to sound and running feet and voices could be heard. Grimmjow looked sideways at Toshiro and Ichigo, seeming to say, 'What now?'

Toshiro gestured them forward and lead them towards Division one. Before they got very far, a squadron of Special Forces surrounded them. They looked slightly apprehensive and the two groups looked at each other. The tension went up further when they spotted Grimmjow standing beside Ichigo.

Soi Fong appeared before them, her cold voice echoing in the silence. "You are under arrest…"

Ichigo interrupted her. "I know. We are just off to see the captain commander. Would you like to escort us?" he smirked at the barely concealed rage on her face.

"No. You will be escorted to the holding cells…" but she was once again interrupted.

"Perhaps we should allow them to see the Captain Commander. I mean, what harm could it do?" Ukitake said smoothly, appearing on the other side of the small group. "Besides, I am sure the Captain commander will want to question them." He cut a path through the Special Forces and approached Ichigo, a smirk glittering in his eyes. "I believe you were headed this way?" The small group followed him past a fuming Soi Fong. She flash stepped on ahead, no doubt to let the captain commander know what was going on.

The small group filed into the meeting hall, where the captains and vice captains had already been assembled. Ukitake left their side to take his spot in line. Ichigo stepped forward ahead of the group and met the captain commander's gaze head on.

But the old man's gaze shifted to Toshiro. "I thought you told me you were going to bring back the body of one of the betrayers? Wasn't that what you threw your career and life away for?"

Toshiro's mask never faltered. He caught Matsumoto's anxious gaze out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't acknowledge it. "We ran into some minor difficulties."

"Difficulties?"

Toshiro's eyes fell on Ichigo, who spoke up. "We found out that Aizen is still alive."

There was, understandably quite a bit of ruckus after that comment. Yamamoto rapped his cane against the floor to bring the hall to order before fixing Ichigo with a steely gaze.

"We are just supposed to believe you? You who worked so hard to convince us otherwise? You who brought an enemy into our midst?" Every eye flit to Grimmjow, who merely crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "What proof do you have?"

Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek to reign in his temper. "Grimmjow is an ally." He said forcefully. He took a deep breath to calm himself further. "I have no proof except that I saw his illusion trick only a few days ago. I don't believe he could have done it if he was dead." He added dryly.

Yamamoto looked down on him through narrowed eyes. "That is not enough proof to be conclusive. Especially coming from an abomination such as yourself." Everyone in the room seemed to tense slightly as they could feel Ichigo's rising temper.

Ichigo turned slightly so he was looking at Toshiro. "We tried it the easy way, right?"

A rare smirk flit across Toshiro's face. "They never pick the easy way." He answered quietly. The others in the room were on edge and watching closely.

Ichigo sighed and turned back to the old man. "If you aren't willing to believe me, then I challenge you for the Captain Commander's position."

Only about half the room's occupants looked shocked, the others looked like they had expected something like this to happen. Soi Fong was the first to find her voice.

"That is ludicrous! That _boy_ cannot possible think…" but for the third time, she was interrupted.

"It is an adequate request and follows regulations." Bayakuya said without a hint of emotion.

The old man, however, wasn't listening to the voices around him, but glaring at the orange haired teen that stood so arrogantly in front of him. He finally spoke, quieting those in the hall. "I am more than willing to teach you a lesson that you seem to desperately need." His face didn't change expression, but they could feel his rising spiritual pressure.

Kyoraku tipped back his straw hat and observed. "Perhaps we should move this little 'contest' outside before the building falls around our heads?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two combatants faced each across the barren landscape. The spectators for the match were several meters away, standing behind kido barriers to protect themselves from the rising spiritual pressures.

Grimmjow stood beside Toshiro, with the majority of the Shinigami's mistrustful eyes trained on him. He ignored them and commented to Toshiro. "This should be interesting."

Toshiro looked up at the blue haired arrancar. "Yes, it should be."

Renji leaned over towards them. "I'm bettin' on Ichigo…want in?" he smirked.

Grimmjow laughed. "I can't bet against Ichigo, he's my ticket out of here alive."

Renji shrugged and shoved his hands inside his pocket. "Okay how about the length? I think he can beat him in…under an hour."

Grimmjow looked interested. "And what are the stakes?"

Renji's smile widened. "Loser buys the sake."

Toshiro groaned and shook his head, but Grimmjow's smirk widened. He offered his hand to the redhead who took it firmly. "It's a bet."

Rukia leaned in when she saw the two shake hands. "What are you two doing?" There was a slight tension in her voice, as she was obviously worried.

Renji scratched the back of his neck, "Eh, nothing, Rukia. Just guy stuff, ya know?"

Her eyes narrowed, but her attention was snatched when they felt a spike in the spiritual pressure as the old man's cane faded away leaving his zanpakuto. Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his back and the clash of steel on steel reverberated all the way to the spectators.

AN: okay now I'm going to go study…right…please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Renji was sure he would have claw marks in his arm by the way Rukia was digging her nails into him. He didn't have the heart to complain when he saw the worry on her face. When he felt the warm trickle down his arm, he just grit his teeth and vowed to kick Ichigo's ass if he didn't finish soon enough.

Both combatants were bloody, though Ichigo seemed to be getting the worst of it. Grimmjow's eye's narrowed as he watched the two dance around each other. He huffed. "Why hasn't he let him out yet?" he asked the air.

Renji raised an eyebrow, happy for the distraction. "What do you mean?"

Grimmjow gestured towards the orange blur. "He's not fighting at full strength." His scowl deepened when Ichigo barely dodged another potentially fatal blow.

Kenpachi's shadow fell over the shorter spectators. "He has no killing intent." He said disgustedly. Yachiru popped up from behind his shoulder, her chin in her hands.

"Why's Ichi fighting grey beard?" She asked in that sugary sweet voice of hers.

A sigh that seemed to originate in Kenpachi's toes rumbled through his throat. "I've explained it several times already."

"Ken-chan!" she whined. He rolled his eye and started to explain it all again.

A short ways away, also focused on the battle before him, Toshiro stood stiffly. He completely understood that if Ichigo did not come away the victor, he would have to either run, or surrender. Neither sounded appealing. He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand come down on his shoulder. The grip was so tight that he was sure there would be a bruise left.

He looked up to see Matsumoto staring down at him with cold grey eyes. His own eyes widened in shock at the swirl of emotions trapped within those orbs of grey. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"Never again, Toshiro." He blinked. It had to be the first time she had ever used his first name, and the first time he wasn't willing to correct her. "Never again will you leave me behind. Is that understood?"

He stared at her for several seconds, before a soft smile graced his lips. "I understand." He said simply, knowing nothing else needed to be said. The grip on his shoulder lessened, but she did not remove her hand. They turned as one to watch the continuing battle.

Ichigo wiped the blood out of his eyes and tore his tattered left sleeve completely off. He coughed, blood splattering against the ground. He neglected to wipe the blood from his mouth as he dodged yet another fiery attack from the old man. Sweat poured from his body as the heat was turned up a few more notches. He growled as his hollow screamed his own rage inside his head.

He straightened up and pulled the mask down on his face, knowing that he couldn't go any further without it. His spiritual pressure wrapped around him protectively and the heat became bearable once again. His anger flared when he took in the disgusted look on the old man's face.

That sudden spark of anger fueled the smoldering fire of rage in his chest. His heart was now in this fight. He attacked without hesitation, no longer merely countering the old man's attacks.

Yamamoto might have sensed the new direction the battle was heading, because he was no longer the impassive, authoritative figure he had portrayed up until then. Emotions flashed across his wrinkled face; from surprise and anger to fear and desperation, as Ichigo's attacks got closer and closer to their mark.

In the blink of an eye, Ichigo ducked around Yamamoto's attack and slashed at his exposed left leg, slicing cleanly through muscle and tendon, causing the older man to hit the ground when his leg collapsed under him. In another quick movement, Ichigo stuck the thin black blade of Zangetsu into the ground, against the old man's exposed throat.

Ichigo looked down on the old man, his mask slowly cracking off of his face, leaving only his black and gold eyes. There was no anger left, only a slight sadness in his hollow eyes. "I am not the monster you think I am." He stated calmly, his hollow's voice overlapping his own. He pulled Zangetsu out of the dirt and walked away from the fallen former leader.

The kido barriers around the spectators fell and the fourth division swarmed the blood-splattered battlefield. Ichigo caught Rukia as she launched herself at him, forgetting herself in the relief that he was alive. He seemed to feel the same as instead of stiffening up at the sudden display of affection, he merely pulled her close and rested his chin on her head.

Byakuya did send an icy glare in his direction as he took in the sight of his sister in the orange haired teen's arms. But Ichigo merely stared impassively back. Something seemed to flow through their gaze because Byakuya merely inclined his head once before breaking the stare and walking off.

Ichigo shook his head as he watched the others make their way to him. Uryuu nodded his approval and Chad placed a hand on his shoulder in silent support.

He raised an eyebrow as Renji came into his line of vision and he caught sight of the blood trickling down his arm. "What the hell?"

Renji smirked and shrugged as he wiped the blood away and tied a bandana around the four half moon wounds. "Seems Rukia was a bit worried."

This seemed to snap Rukia back into focus. She pulled away from him and smacked his chest, causing him to wince in pain. "What the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you fight him full out?"

Instead of answering, Ichigo coughed slightly, blood trickling down his chin. Rukia's face turned to one of concern as he swayed to the left. Surprisingly it was Grimmjow that put an arm around his shoulders and held him up. Blurry eyes asked the question Ichigo couldn't find the strength to voice.

Grimmjow smirked. "You won my bet for me, the least I can do is not let you hit the ground."

Renji griped. "It was only by three minutes…"

Grimmjow carefully laid Ichigo on the ground as Isane rushed forward with a group of fourth division and started working over his bloody and burned body. His eyes tried to stay open, but he lost the fight and slipped into the blackness.

He woke in a hospital bed, the room dimly lit. He sat up and stretched, ever thankful for the fourth division's ability to put him back together. His eye caught Zangetsu propped against the wall and a fresh set of clothes. He dressed, being careful of the bandages still wrapped around his body. At the bottom of the pile was the first division captain's haoiri. He stared at it for a long time before picking it up. He ran a hand through his hair as he thought about whether or not he should put it on.

A voice from the door startled him. "You did earn the right to wear that, Kurosaki-kun."

He turned to see Unohana standing in the doorway. His gaze dropped to the floor and he licked his lips nervously. "How is he?" He finally asked.

A soft smile graced her lips. "He will recover, physically. But I fear his age has caught up with him and his already declining mental health took a turn for the worst. He will be fine." He looked up when she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She met his eyes with confidence and held his gaze. "He had been under so much pressure for so long that it was inevitable that his mind would crack. He can enjoy the years he has left in peace."

While Ichigo was absorbing her words, she pulled the haoiri from his hands and draped it around his shoulders. "Come along, you have a meeting to run."

Ichigo balked at that, his eyes wide and fearful. "What?!"

She chuckled softly. "Don't worry so much, Kurosaki-kun." She steered the reluctant teen out of the fourth division and past the many curious passerby's who all stopped to stare until she gave them her look that could cause even Byakuya or Kenpachi to run for the hills, not that they would admit to that.

AN:Um…review? Please?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The meeting hall was full of captains, vice captains, as well as Chad, Uryuu, Grimmjow and Rukia when Unohana steered the still reluctant Ichigo through the doors. Tensions were high as Unohana pushed Ichigo forward and joined the line herself.

When Ichigo turned to face the crowd, he gulped. There were a few unhappy faces mixed in the group, but he just took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.

"I think before we start, we should get anything out of the way that would prevent us from working as a unit."

"Is it even legal for him to be the captain commander?" Mayuri drawled. "I mean, he is a Vizard." There were a few murmurings of agreement before Ichigo cut in.

"I am not a Vizard." He received a few blank looks for that comment so he continued. "A Vizard is, technically speaking, a shinigami who has gained hollow powers. Just as an arrancar is a hollow who has gained shinigami powers," his eyes flashed to Grimmjow for a second before returning to the crowd as a whole. "I am neither."

"You can not deny the hollow inside of you, we have all seen it." Komamura pointed out.

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm not denying him, I'm just trying to get you to understand. My transformation into shinigami was, unconventional at best. I gained my hollow powers in the exact same moment as my shinigami powers. Where as most Vizard's inner hollow share a space in their soul, mine is a part of my soul."

"How is that any different?" Nanao asked as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm not explaining this very well, am I? Truth is I don't know much about it myself…maybe I should just get him to explain it." Before they could ask what he meant, Ichigo's body relaxed and he closed his eyes. A beat later they opened to reveal black and gold eyes.

A smirk flit across his face. "Wow, what a crowd." His gold eyes scanned the tense onlookers until he caught sight of red. "Hey, Red!"

Renji raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

Ichigo tapped the side of his head. "King broke his promise, remember?"

Confused eyes looked back and forth between the two as Renji slowly figured out what the hollow meant. "Ah, you mean back in that cave?"

Ichigo nodded, but cocked his head to the side like he was listening. Which he was.

'Damn, just explain that shit already…we don't have all day.' The hollow could almost see Ichigo's impatience.

His smirk widened. "Ah, King's getting pissy. Ya'll had some questions?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You call him King?" Ukitake asked.

Ichigo shot him a 'well duh' look. "What else would I call him?"

"You are an interesting specimen, would you consider being a test subject?" Mayuri asked eagerly.

Ichigo snarled. "Stay away from me, you demented clown."

"Why, you little…"

"Enough of this squabbling." Byakuya said with cold eyes trained on the hollow's.

"Ah, I have faced you before…that was entertaining."

Byakuya didn't change expressions. "I'm glad you thought so."

Soifon broke the silence that followed. "What exactly was Kurosaki talking about earlier?"

"That…I think he was trying to explain the bond between us. You see, his emotions are my emotions. We fought against each other for a long time, not understanding that we were merely fighting ourselves." He scratched his head. "If that makes any sense. My point is, unlike Vizard, who merely dominate their inner hollows but never truly form a connection, King and I, well we fight for the same reasons."

"Like a zanpakuto." Toshiro pointed out.

Ichigo grimaced. "Don't compare me to that old man." But then relented. "But yeah, I guess the same concept."

The group contemplated that for a moment. Surprisingly it was Kenpachi that asked the next question.

"What are your abilities?"

"Shall I show you?" He pushed up his sleeve on his arm and unwound one of the bandages, revealing a long, still healing wound.

Renji spoke up. "Sure that's a good idea? You passed out last time."

Rukia eyed him. "What last time?" Renji flinched.

The hollow's voice brought Rukia's eyes back to him. "Yeah, but that time it was like half my abdomen."

Renji sidestepped away from Rukia's glare, putting Chad in between them. "Your killing me, man." He mumbled.

But the rest of the crowd was watching as black and gold eyes concentrated on the hand hovering over the wound. Slowly white covered the wound completely, only to flake off moments later, leaving pale, new skin.

'Quit showing off.' Ichigo grumbled.

'Ah, King, I was just tryin' to help.'

'Right. I think that's enough.' With that, Ichigo took back the control and blinked as his eyes switched to brown.

"I hope that cleared up a few questions you had. The next thing I think we need to discuss is Central 46 and holes in the thirteen squads."

"Finding competent individuals is a time consuming process." Unohana pointed out.

"We need to stand as a united front, and not replacing the traitorous captains is the same as showing that we are not capable of moving on. That they were irreplaceable, which isn't true."

"I agree." Ukitake stated, causing the crowd to turn to him. He smiled gently. "We have qualified individuals and squads that need them. I nominate Abarai Renji for the Fifth Division captaincy."

Renji nearly choked on his own tongue.

"I second." Byakuya said.

Now he was sure he was hearing things, surely his captain, who constantly called him a stray dog who wouldn't amount to anything, didn't just second the nomination?

"He has Bankai and has proved to be a competent leader." Soifon admitted.

"I agree." Komamuro stated.

"Sure why not?" Shunsui shrugged after tilting his hat up to get a good look at the flabbergasted redhead.

Kenpachi shrugged his big shoulder, bouncing Yachiru as he did so. "My vote is yes."

Unohana said softly. "As is mine."

All eyes turned to Mayuri. He scowled at all of them before waving one hand in the air nonchalantly. "Yes, yes, whatever."

"Hitsugaya? What do you say?" Ukitake asked.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed. "What does my opinion matter, I am no longer…"

"Ah, Shut up Toshiro, of course you still are a captain." Ichigo interrupted.

Teal eyes blinked twice before he gained composure. "I believe Abarai is an excellent choice to lead the fifth division."

Ichigo looked around the room. "So it's unanimous?"

Ukitake smiled playfully. "If your vote is also yes, then yes."

Ichigo's eyes locked with Renji as he smirked. "Well, he never could beat me…"

"Hey, I saved your ass! Your idiot hollow would've passed out in the middle of the forest just waiting for some other stupid hollow to eat you."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Alright I guess it's unanimous, congrats Renji." He scratched his head in thought. "So that leaves third and ninth. Shuuhei and Kira have both been acting captains since the betrayal." His eyes flickered to the two. "Do either of you have Bankai?"

Shuuhei spoke up first. "Yes, but I have only had it for a very short time." Surprised looks were shot his way. He lifted an eyebrow. "What? Everybody has been training hard since the betrayal."

"Can we just do a 'raised hand' vote then?" Ichigo asked. When there were a few nods he continued. "All in favor of Hisagi Shuuhei taking over the ninth division captaincy?" All hands rose in the air. Ichigo nodded and smirked as Shuuhei's expression now matched Renji's. "Congrats Shuuhei."

All eyes turned to an anxious looking Kira. "I haven't achieved Bankai as of yet."

"Do you believe it is something you are capable of?" Shunshui asked with a tilted head.

Kira raised his chin and a squared his shoulders. "Yes I do."

Shunshui nodded. "Then perhaps we should hold off on the ninth division, Kira seems to be running things well at the present moment." He looked around the room at the surprised faces. "What?"

His vice captain sighed and pushed her glasses up her nose. "They are just unused to you making any sense."

Shunshui threw an arm around the frowning woman. "Ah, Nanao-chan!" a thick book met his head and he crashed to the floor.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow but said. "All in favor of Shuuhei's idea," all hands, except the still dazed flower caped captain rose in the air. "Okay then. What's next?"

For the next three hours the room was occupied with talk about Aizen. Ichigo felt like pulling his hair out by the end, but they all seemed to come to an agreement that Aizen was up to something dealing with the King's Key.

As the meeting broke up, Chōjirō Sasakibe, the first division vice captain approached Ichigo. He bowed respectfully before speaking. "I have been vice captian of the first division for many years, however I will be putting in a request for transfer. Do not believe this is a reflection on yourself, it is just that I believe my place to be elsewhere."

Ichigo blinked. "Okay. Yeah, you should be where you feel comfortable." With a short bow, Sasakibe left. Leaving one very confused Ichigo behind.

Shuunshui, who had recovered quite quickly from Nanao's earlier attacks, sided up to him. "You gotta understand, he was pretty attached to Yama-ji."

Ichigno nodded. "Yeah, I understand." He stumbled forward when Shuunshui threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Let's go celebrate the new captains!"

AN: oh boy, I see sake, lots of sake in the future…actually I wish some would come my way…life sucks, my car decided it doesn't like me anymore…please review!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I apologize if this is a bit rambling, I'm drugged out on benedryl so…

Chapter 18

Ichigo peered through half lidded eyes through the smoky haze of the bar. It was on the other side of midnight and most of the celebrators had gone home, or started parties elsewhere. He was currently amused by watching Renji, Grimmjow, Uryuu and Shuuhei throw darts at a target etched into the wooden wall. Even though Uryuu was three sheets to the wind, he always won, much to the others agitation.

At a table nearby, but far enough away to feel safe from the flying projectiles, Toshiro and Kira were playing shogi, each nursing a bottle of sake, but neither really drunk. Matsumoto had fallen asleep on the bench next to Toshiro, her head pillowed in his lap with his captain's haoiri pulled over her shoulders. Ichigo was slightly surprised the white haired captain was allowing this, but as he had Rukia pulled against his side, he wasn't one to talk.

Ikkaku and Shunshui were trying to drink each other under the table while Yumichika and Rukia cheered them on. Nanao had gone home hours ago, threatening her captain with bodily harm if he showed up late for work. In turn Shunshui had promised her quite passionately that he would _never_ do such a thing, which she responded to with a smack to the back of his head with her fan.

Ichigo's eyes drifted shut and he leaned against Rukia.

She chuckled slightly. "Hey, baka, don't fall asleep on me. How am I supposed to lug your ass home?"

He cracked one eye open and yawned. "Ah, I have faith in you." He said as he burrowed further into her shoulder.

She snorted and pushed him into a sitting position. "Maybe its time we call it a night." She said wisely. "Besides you haven't completely healed yet."

Toshiro heard her and nodded himself. "I think you're right." He gently woke Matsumoto and supported her weight with his shoulder as they stood. "You win, Kira." He said dismissively, failing to hide his own yawn. The four bade their farewells to those who weren't quite ready to call it a night, Renji was challenging Chad to an arm wrestling match while Grimmjow was determined to beat Uryuu at darts.

Rukia and Ichigo parted ways with Toshiro and Matsumoto when they passed the tenth division, continuing on.

"S'where we goin'?" Ichigo slurred as he leaned on Rukia.

She rolled her eyes. "To your quarters, idiot."

He blinked. "Quarters?"

She looked at him exasperatedly. "In the first division. Are you drunk or just this stupid?"

He narrowed his eyes as he tried to work out if that was an insult or not, and she pulled him forward. They stumbled there way into first division and up the wooden steps to the captain's quarters. She slid the door open with one hand, keeping Ichigo steady with the other.

The quarters were sparsely but nicely furnished. The doors opened into a living area, complete with couch and tables. There was a door leading to the kitchen on the right and to the left was a door leading to the bedroom. Rukia pulled Ichigo forward towards the bedroom. She slid the door all the way open with her foot and pushed him towards the futon against the far wall.

She looked around the room and noticed another door leading off to what she assumed was the bathroom. She then pulled Ichigo's kimono and sandals off before pulling the blanket over the half asleep teen. She was about to leave, when his hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. It was such a sense of déjà vu that she almost expected the hollow's eyes to be looking out of Ichigo's eyes. But his eyes were brown, if a bit hazy.

"Stay with me." He said, somehow demanding and pleading at the same time.

She looked uncertain, probably thinking of the fact he was now captain commander, but he pulled on her wrist and pleaded even more with his eyes. She gave in and after shedding her own sandals, climbed in beside him.

He wrapped protective arms around her and she burrowed into his bare chest, a feeling of safety and contentment settling over both of them. He gently kissed her forehead and mumbled. "Love you."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock and she craned her neck to look him in the face, only to find him already asleep. She smiled softly before kissing his cheek and replying. "Love you too, sleep well, Ichi." Before falling asleep herself.

The next morning Ichigo woke with only a slight headache as he looked around his new room. He didn't want to move, as Rukia was using his shoulder as a pillow, but he was dying of thirst. As gently as he could, he slid out from under her and padded his way across the wooden floor to the door he assumed was the bathroom. He slid the door open and was pretty amazed at the layout.

Dark blue marble lined the walls and floors as well as the tub that was sunk into the floor. A sink and mirror were on the left and Ichigo turned the facet on cold. Cupping his hands under the flow, he brought them up to his lips and drank deeply. Doing this twice more, he sated his thirst and wiped his hands and face on the towel he found hanging on the wall.

Once his face was dry he studied it in the mirror. He tried to see if he could see any difference now that he was captain commander, but all he saw was the same face he saw every day. He didn't know anything about leading hundreds of people. Hell, he hadn't even gone to the shinigami Academy. Today he would have to sit in an office and act like he knew what he was doing. He sighed and leaned on his hands against the counter, his head bowed as it fully hit him what he was up against.

Slender arms wrapped around his waist and startled him from his whirlwind thoughts. He looked up to see Rukia staring at him through the mirror, a small smile on her face.

"You alright?"

Ichigo groaned. "Eh," He ran a hand through his hair while trying to get his thoughts formed into words. "I don't know if I'm right for this job. I mean, I know Yamamoto needed to step down, and I knew he wouldn't do it voluntarily. Also I know that we still have Aizen and Co. to take care of, its just…"

"You'll do fine." She assured him, cutting off his rambling. He turned to face her and looked deep into her eyes.

"You really think so?" Insecurity and slight panic swirled in his warm eyes.

She smirked. "Of course. Now get dressed and go prove me right." She gave him a slight push towards the door, and he flashed her a grateful look over his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Two days had gone by and Ichigo was getting into the swing of things dealing with his new position. He was currently at his desk, doing paperwork and cursing the calligraphy brush in his hand. He swore the next time he went to the living world he was bringing back pens. He looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" He asked while rubbing his forehand with his hand. The door slid open to reveal one of his lower squad members kneeling in the doorway.

"Captain Kuchiki is here to see you, sir."

Ichigo blinked twice before nodding, a confused look on his face. "Show him in." He set the brush down and prepared himself to face the cold, pink cloud of death wielding, brother of the girl he was sleeping with, and all around pain in his ass.

Byakuya stepped through the open door before sliding it shut. Ichigo stood, feeling the need to appear professional in front of this man. "Captain commander Kurosaki, I trust your day has gone well?"

Ichigo tried to get his mouth to catch up with his mouth. "Of course, and yours?" Cursing himself inwardly for the idiotic way he sounded, he tried to keep the cringe off his face.

"Adequate. I come to offer a dinner invitation to the Kuchiki household in two days time." The man's expression was as unreadable as ever.

"Ah, I'm honored." Ichigo didn't really know how else to respond.

Byakuya nodded. "Also, I heard Sasakibe is looking for a transfer and as I find myself in need of a vice captain…"

Ichigo nodded quickly. "Of course, that sounds fine." He was slightly unnerved by the way Byakuya was studying him.

"One more thing." The cold seemed to actually seep into the room from the sixth division captain. Ichigo vaguely wondered how he managed that, as his zanpakuto was in no way related to ice. "I am aware that you and my sister have become rather…close." Ichigo gulped, now fully ready to run from Senbonzakura. "I trust you not to hurt her, nor bring shame to the Kuchiki name."

Ichigo slammed down the irritation that stemmed from the lecture long enough to realize that this was Byakuya's way of giving his blessing. He squared his shoulders and lifted his chin. "I would never hurt her, nor bring _her_ any type of shame." The slight twitch of his eye, let Ichigo know Byakuya had heard the emphasis placed on 'her'.

They stared at each other for a few more moments before Byakuya tilted his chin slightly. "You have matured greatly since our first meeting. But you still have a long way to go." With that said, he swept out of the room, his scarf trailing behind him softly.

Ichigo shook his head as he took his seat. "That was weird."

"What was weird?" the voice of his third seat, Haruko Saito, asked as she slid the door open, carefully balancing a stack of paperwork. Haruko was very Nanao-ish to Ichigo. She was a stickler for the rules and wanted everything properly done. She was small in stature, but by the way she handled those under her, Ichigo felt she must be a force to be reckoned with.

She had taken over as a temporary Vice captain for the first division and Ichigo was extremely thankful for her patience as he learned the ropes. He shrugged. "Nothing, Byakuya just decided to come by and mess with my head." He slumped forward on his elbow as he watched her carefully pile the papers on her desk. "More paperwork?" He asked incredulously.

She smiled indulgently. "No worries, Captain. You will make it through the day." It had taken him repeatedly asking her to not call him Captain commander Kurosaki for her to finally relent and just call him Captain.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I doubt it." He muttered before picking up the infernal brush and pulling the next sheet towards him.

All of a sudden a pulse of spiritual pressure pressed down on him. He merely dropped the brush in his hand and had to work at taking a deep breath. He noticed that it seemed to affect Hakuro more as she grabbed hold of the desk and hit her knees. The pressure lifted, but left behind unease in Ichigo's gut. He quickly made his way to Hakuro, who was already rising to her feet.

"I'm fine Captain." She said shakily. She looked out the window. "It was coming from the execution grounds." She added, still gasping slightly for breath.

Ichigo followed her gaze. "Hakuro, send butterflies to everyone of Captain or Vice captain level and direct them in that direction." He flash stepped away from the slightly shocked vice captain.

He could feel Rukia and Renji's spiritual pressure coming from the south and Grimmjow's moving quickly parallel to him. The hill loomed before him and he felt the immense spiritual pressure pulse again, as if calling out a challenge to anyone willing to respond.


	19. Chapter 19

Author Rant: Okay I want to start by saying sorry for taking so long with this update…the last two weeks have been from hell. Besides being sick as a dog, getting stranded on the side of the road, in the pouring rain, for several hours, in a car that I just bought, emptying my bank account to pay for said car, I also had professors that decided that it should be test week. I don't know if any of you have gone through your last year of college but, tests are all essay form and I thought my hand was going to fall off…I couldn't spare brain space, sorry. And this is kinda on the short side, but I thought 'better that nothing'…enjoy…

Chapter 19

The first thing he noticed when he crested the hill was the black rip in the sky above the broken execution crosspiece. But he quickly became much more interested in the figures in white standing below it.

His eyes locked on Aizen, who was calmly and a bit smugly watching the crowd of upper level shinigami gather around the edge of the cliff. He was flanked by his usual cronies, Ichimaru, Tousen and Ulquiorra. White masks were poking out of the rift above, obviously being tempted by the 'meal' of tasty spiritual pressures that were gathering below.

Grimmjow appeared on Ichigo's left and Ichigo could feel the anger coming off the tense arrancar. Aizen's eyes slid to the former sexta espada.

"The prodigal son, returns?" A small smile tugged at Aizen's lips.

Grimmjow bared his teeth in a snarl. "I don't think so."

"Your loyalty is as unpredictable as your temper." Ulquiorra stated calmly.

"My loyalty is to myself." He roared as he launched an attack at the melancholy arrancar.

On Ichigo's other side, Toshiro was literally glowing with suppressed rage. "Ichimaru, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to."

Ichimaru's grin stretched from ear to ear and he turned to the impassive Aizen. "Ah, Aizen-sama, d'ya mind if I take care of somethin'?"

Aizen waved a hand in permission. "Just don't take long, we have business to attend to."

The two silver haired shinigami met in a clash of steel.

Hisagi and Komamura were in a similar battle with the sightless Tousen to Ichigo's right. But Ichigo's attention was focused on the calm ex-captain in front of him.

Aizen smiled slightly as he obviously felt Ichigo's anger building. "Ah, forgive me. I have yet to congratulate you on your new promotion. A small token." He flicked his wrist upwards and a small spherical object flew in an arch from his hand.

Ichigo caught it on reflex, even as several voices surrounding him screamed at him not to. With the cool ball clutched in his hand, it seemed like someone turned the volume down and the world around him flickered. He blinked, trying to get his vision to focus but it wasn't working. The last thing he saw before he was pulled into his inner world was the sinister smirk on Aizen's face.

When his inner world came into focus he panicked at the worried expressions on both his hollow and Zangetsu's faces. But he only had a moment to worry about that until the pain hit. Every fiber of his body felt as if it were being pulled from his bones. He tried to scream in pain but his jaw was clenched so tight only a muffled groan passed his lips.

He was beyond comprehending what was going on around him, but after a few seconds that felt so much longer to him, the pain seemed to subside. He blinked open previously screwed shut eyes to see himself wrapped in a cocoon of white and black. He breathed deeply trying to get his uncooperative mind to grasp what was going on.

Apparently Zangetsu can add mind reading to his repertoire, as his voice echoed around the cocoon and answered his question. "Your soul is undergoing a transformation due to your contact with the Hogyoku."

"Your idiotic contact." His hollow added sarcastically.

Ichigo shook his head as that little tidbit tried to sink in. "So…that means?" He still felt a bit muddled and an annoying tug kept bugging him.

"Not entirely sure." Zangetsu almost seemed pained to have to admit that. "But your soul is breaking down and rearranging. We are trying to protect your consciousness from the pain and shock of such an intrusion. For some reason, your spiritual pressure is being siphoned off. This is actually beneficial as your spiritual pressure is increasing exponentially and without the release, your body would be crushed."

Ichigo cursed fluently and for several seconds before running out of steam and remembering that he didn't have a clue as to what was going on outside his inner world. He looked around the black and white swirling bubble he was encased in, now knowing it was his hollow and zanpakuto protecting him. "What's going on outside?" He remembered when he left, several battles were taking place, as well as the horde of hollows poking their noses out of the rift in the sky. He knew it was only a matter of time before the temptation grew stronger than the fear and they dropped down among the gathered shinigami.

"Well, we don't know, now do we? Since we're stuck protecting you, you idiot." There was a bit of strain that hadn't been present in Zangetsu's voice that made Ichigo realize that if they were blocking the pain from reaching him, they must be being bombarded with it.

He took a deep breath. "So we wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia's blood ran ice cold when she saw Ichigo's hand connect with the Hogyuko and his body go stiff. She went to run towards him when Chad wrapped an unyielding arm around her and held her still. It was a good thing he did, for only a moment later a pulse of spiritual pressure was released, forming a black and red cloud obscuring Ichigo from sight and causing anyone of lower spiritual pressure to stumble. The three battles came to a slight halt as all watched a tendril of the black and red cloud be pulled towards Aizen's outstretched hand. If Rukia squinted, she could see something gold in his hand sucking up Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

But Rukia only had a few seconds to reflect on that as the horde of hollows decided they had waited long enough and descended into the waiting shinigami. She was quickly separated from Chad when a particularly nasty insect-like hollow descended on her. Knowing that she needed to stay focused on the battle, she tried to push Ichigo from her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tucked away in the fourth division, in a small bare room that most overlooked, a young girl opened her eyes with a snap and turned her head towards the only window. Her eyes widened as she recognized the spiritual pressure that washed over her.

"Finally." She whispered as she stood from the futon and walked to look out the window; the bar-less window. A small smile formed on her face and she looked over her shoulder, sure that someone would come check on her. When no one came she crawled out the window, smug that they didn't think to keep her locked up anymore.

She flashed stepped away from the fourth division and towards the execution grounds. "I'm coming Aizen-sama." She vowed quietly.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: okay I'm apologizing right from the start for my poor fighting scenes writing skills…so bear with me, I'm trying to do better…

Chapter 20

Ichigo's hand went lax and the now spent Hogyuko fell to the ground. He blinked open his eyes and looked around to see the chaos that had ensued after he had fallen into his inner world. He snarled at the smug Aizen and made to take a step forward and bring his hand up to grasp the hilt of his sword when he realized just how difficult it was to move. His eyes widened when he realized his own spiritual pressure was crushing his body. Aizen's smug look grew.

Before Ichigo could figure out a solution to his little problem, another player showed up for the party. Aizen looked over his shoulder as he felt the slight shift of spiritual pressure and was met with the sight of an awe struck Hinamori standing behind him.

"Aizen-sama." She breathed before launching herself at the slightly shocked evil genius.

Never to pass up a good opportunity, Aizen wrapped a vice like arm around the slight girl and adopted a rather nauseatingly sweet expression. "My dear sweet Hinamori. I knew you would come to me." He shot a rather evil smirk at Ichigo over the girl's head as she burrowed into his chest.

"MOMO!" Ichigo worked to turn his head to see Toshiro's pale face and wide eyes staring at Momo clutched in Aizen's arms. Using the slight distraction to his advantage, Ichimaru thrust his zanpakuto forward and sliced through the short captain's side before wrenching it to the left and leaving him gasping in pain and trying to keep his insides from becoming his outsides.

Ichigo watched in horror as the winged ice prince fell from the sky with a crunch of ice. Ichimaru went in for the final blow when a tendril of ash wrapped around his wrist, flinging him backwards. He turned to see Matsumoto standing over her fallen captain, facing him with determination and quite a bit of killing intent evident in her spiritual pressure.

A small voice caused Ichigo to turn back to Aizen. "Why…Toshiro?" Momo's face was crestfallen as she watched her once best friend lay in his own blood as he tried to freeze his wound shut. She tried to pull away from Aizen to find out he wasn't letting go. "Why?" She asked piteously.

"He was in the way." Aizen replied coldly, obviously done with catering to her now that he had a firm grasp of her. She slumped against him, when she realized she had no power to escape.

Ichigo growled. Annoyed that he couldn't move and that his spiritual pressure was still being siphoned off. He wished for nothing more than to slice that smirk off Aizen's face and shove it up his ass.

'Let me help'

Ichigo blinked. 'What can you do? I can't move my body.'

'Your weak, shinigami body. But mine would be able to move under the pressure. You must transform.' There was urgency to his hollow's voice that worried Ichigo.

He took one last look at Aizen and nodded to himself. 'How?'

'Just let it happen.'

Ichigo felt the changes start immediately. White bones flowed down his body and hardened into an armor like coating. He felt the mask form over his face and his tail shoot from the base of his spine. Reptilian feet crunched into the ground as he found the strength to take a step forward. He was surprised to find he was still in control, even if it felt as if his hollow and Zangetsu were standing right behind him. If he had had a mirror he would have noticed his eyes were still warm amber instead of black and gold.

He roared at the still impassive Aizen and took another step forward, Zangetsu in his claw-like hand. But as he stepped forward, he noticed Momo clutch at her throat, her breathing labored.

Aizen grinned. "I wouldn't come closer, Kurosaki. Your spiritual pressure will kill her."

Ichigo knew he was right, and that he was stuck. The despicable man was using the small girl as a human shield. It hit him just how much of a coward Aizen actually was. He was always hiding behind someone or even just his own illusions.

"You coward!" he roared but didn't take another step forward.

Aizen's eyes narrowed as he lost the smug expression he so routinely wore. His eyes flashed briefly to the gold object still in his outstretched hand before returning to the monstrosity that was Ichigo in his hollow form. "You dare call me a coward?" he hissed.

Ichigo grinned beneath the mask, happy he had finally hit a nerve. "What would you call a man who always finds the need to hide behind young girls?"

The two glared at each other, surrounded by the chaos that was hundreds of hollows fighting and dying. Ichigo could feel the other three major battles flare around him. He knew Tousen was holding on by a thread and that Grimmjow was giving the annoying green-eyed arrancar a run for his money. He briefly worried about Matsumoto until he felt Toshiro's spiritual pressure, and killing intent, flare up once again.

But none of that helped his with his current predicament. Something twisted inside of him when he realized he could go through Momo. After all it wouldn't be the first time he had to take out a former comrade to get to the man. But the fear in her large eyes wouldn't allow him to take a step forward.

He growled in frustration. If he could just push Aizen's buttons, maybe he could get the man to attack him. That would help…as long as Aizen abandoned his human shield in the process. "Are you afraid of me or something?" Ichigo sneered. "You know I can beat you so you don't even try?" He was happy to see Aizen was affected by his words.

Ichigo smirked when Aizen took a step in his direction, but it faded when Aizen stopped. Aizen looked like he was debating with himself. He only had two hands, one was holding onto his human shield, the other to the golden object, and that left no hand to hold his sword. Ichigo waited with bated breath and smirked when Aizen tossed Momo behind him carelessly and charged him.

He brought Zangetsu up to block the man's attack and sidestepped away from the kido spell that was on the tip of his finger. With his hollow senses he could almost sense the way Aizen's spiritual pressure was swaying and from that could determine his next moves.

Next came his infamous illusion trick. Hundreds of copies of Aizen's smirk surrounded him, but that trick wasn't going to fool his new senses. After all, it was _his_ spiritual pressure the idiot was drawing to his real body. Ichigo attacked, Zangetsu singing through the air. Only to be blocked by an annoyed adversary.

Ichigo didn't even see the kido spell leave the man's hand, but he felt the pain as his left arm was torn from his body. But Aizen's satisfied expression only lasted as long as it took for his arm to reform, only about five seconds.

They danced around each other; Ichigo landed a few hits on the once impeccable man, bloodying his white garments. Ichigo was trying to get at the hand that still clutched what he figured was the king's key, but he was tiring. Even though his body regenerated quickly, it took a lot out of him and his already crushing spiritual pressure was now also tiring him out.

His only consolation was that Aizen also seemed to be slowing. He dodged the kido aimed at him, he wasn't exactly sure how many times his limbs would continue to grow back, and aimed a cero at Aizen's head causing the now disheveled man to dodge to the left, right into the path of Zangetsu. Aizen's hand, along with the king's key still clutched in it's fingers, fell to the ground as Aizen screamed in rage and pain.

Ichigo found the strength smirk and say sarcastically. "Aw, your arms don't grow back, do they?" Aizen, now murderous, launched at him.

Gone were the carefully calculated attacks and steps. Instead they thrashed at each other without caution, the only thought on either of their minds was total destruction of the other.

Ichigo found some strength deep inside and managed to grab Aizen by the throat. He hardly flinched as in a last ditch effort, Aizen thrust his sword through Ichigo's torso. Instead his eyes narrowed as he slowly crushed Aizen's throat until the blood vessels burst in his eyes, leaving him looking even madder than ever. Once the light faded from the madman's eyes, Ichigo threw the body against one of the poles that was once the execution cross. Satisfied at the crunch his body made he stared at the traitor's body until a bright light distracted him.

He turned to see the golden object glowing through the fingers of the dismembered hand and watched in fascination as it rose in the air, releasing itself from its fleshy prison. He belatedly realized that his spiritual pressure was no longer being siphoned off. The key was glowing brightly and revolved slowly in the air about five feet off the ground.

Ichigo was at a loss at what to do. Should he take it? Destroy it with a well-aimed cero? Damn. He was supposed to be the fucking captain commander for heaven's sake…and he didn't have a clue what he should do.

Thankfully for Ichigo's sanity sake, the decision was taken from him as he slowly sank to the ground. His spiritual pressure that had been being siphoned off, was now crushing him into the ground. The world flickered before going out all together, his consciousness fleeing to the safety of the dark recesses of his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The other battles ended soon before Aizen took his last breath. Hisagi and Komamaru came away bloodied and battered but with a satisfied air about them. Grimmjow relieved Ulquiorra of his head, a fearful expression finally crossing the cold arrancar's face. Between Toshiro and Matsumoto, Ichimaru didn't last long either. Even the majority of the hollows had been defeated and Grimmjow closed the rip in the air so that more could not pour through.

So unknown to Ichigo, he had had quite an audience when he finished off the sadistic traitor. Now the gathered captains and higher ups were trying to decide how to proceed now. All except for Unohana, who, along with her vice captain, was treating any causualities.

"Ichigo obviously needs medical attention, yet we can not get with in twenty feet of him with being crushed by his spiritual pressure." Shunshui looked worriedly towards the prone form that had already shed its hollow shell.

Surprisingly it was Byakuya that came up with the solution. "Captain Kurotsuchi, I believe you created the eye patch Captain Kenpachi wears. I assume you have more stored up somewhere correct?"

Mayuri looked a bit sour. "But why would I waste them on that brat, who won't even let me experiment on him?" His eyes widened when he took in the pink cloud rising above Byakuya. "Fine." He snarled before setting off towards twelfth division, dragging Nemu along behind him.

That left the others to discuss what would they do with the king's key.

About twenty or so feet away being tended to by a nervous Hanataro, Toshiro lay on a mat with Matsumoto kneeling beside his head. She was gripping his hand in a vice like grip and staring at Hanataro's hands as he healed the large wound in the captain's side.

Hanataro clucked his tongue. "You are going to scar." He said sympathetically. "It's because you froze your skin shut, trying to stop the bleeding."

"I don't care." Rasped the white haired prodigy. His teal eyes found Matsumoto's grey ones and he asked the question he was afraid to hear the answer to. "Is she dead?"

Matsumoto looked away from his gaze and Hanataro became extremely interested in his healing. Finally she turned her eyes back to him, tears making her eyes shine. "She…Toshiro, he threw her…the fourth division tried to save her but…" She didn't have to finish; he had the answer.

The grip on her hand tightened as tears flowed from his frozen eyes. She leaned over him and wrapped arms around his shoulders, being careful not to move him too much and disrupt Hanataro's healing.

Meanwhile Renji held a bloodied Rukia in his arms as she stared at Ichigo's body in obvious distress. He knew he was the only thing keeping her from rushing to his side and a very probably death. Uryuu and Chad stood nearby, exhaustion on both of there faces. All had a helpless air about them and brushed off the fourth division members that tried to heal them.

Mayuri returned, slower than most would have liked, but carrying what looked to be several bands of leather. He held them up with an obvious sneer on his face and proclaimed. "These should work, but how are we going to get them on him?"

Everyone was shocked to hear Grimmjow volunteer. "I'll probably be able to withstand his pressure long enough to get the bands around him." He snatched the bands from the surprised clown's hands. "Just wrap them around his arms or legs right?" he checked before walking towards the edge of the invisible line that most couldn't cross.

He released, his now feline gaze on the prone figure still releasing amazing amounts of spiritual pressure. He shook his head as he berated himself for _caring_ if the idiot lived or not, before making the slow journey to his side. It took a lot longer than he wanted to admit to wade through the spritiual pressure and he fell to his knees as soon as he was within reaching distance.

Gasping for breath, he reached a hand forward and grabbed at the outstretched hand before him. Slipping the band around his wrist, he felt the drop in spiritual pressure, but not by nearly enough. He kept adding bands up the arm nearest him until the pressure was lifted enough he could sit up and add some to the other arm.

After eight bands were wrapped on Ichigo's arms, the pressure was down to a bearable level and Grimmjow reverted back before falling flat on his back in exhaustion.

The captains swarmed Ichigo once they knew his pressure was down enough to bear and Unohana was barking orders to secure Ichigo and get him ready to transport back to the hospital.

AN: wow…that was a long chapter…review?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ichigo blinked open lazy eyes and watched the clouds chase each other across the blue sky. It took him a few seconds for him mind to catch up with him and to realize that he was back in his inner world. He sat up and looked around, not surprised to see both his hollow and Zangetsu only little ways off. He pulled his legs into a cross legged position and tilted his head to the side.

"Ya, know. I'm getting sick of asking this but…What the hell is going on?"

Zangetsu surveyed him calmly while his hollow smirked. "Your body is healing."

Ichigo blinked. "Okay…and that means?"

His hollow answered this time, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "You're in a coma idiot, and your body is trying to heal enough for you to wake up. You're stuck here till then."

Ichigo let that sink in as he looked around his inner world. It was different, but not by much. The colors seemed sharper, the buildings a bit more ragged and not nicely aligned like before.

He sunk back to a reclining position and decided cloud watching sounded good right about now.

But that only lasted a few hours.

And so he decided to bug his hollow. After thinking about it, he decided on what he was going to call his albino half. "Shiro. I'm bored."

The hollow in question rolled his eyes. "Well, King. Figure out something to do." He didn't complain about the name so Ichigo figured that was his approval.

"There isn't anything to do."

Zangetsu sighed from his perch. "This is your world Ichigo, just create something."

Ichigo stared in shock for about a minute until he snapped his mouth shut and grinned. He concentrated for another second before a large squishy couch appeared. He his grin grew as he launched himself at the couch and sank into it. He thought for a second and a TV appeared in front of him. He clicked the remote that appeared in his hand. His grin faded when the screen remained blank.

"Guess my mind doesn't have cable." He said sarcastically. He sat in thought for a few minutes before concentrating on the space in front of him again. The TV disappeared and in its place was a bookshelf. He stood and found a well-worn copy of Shakespeare's Hamlet before crashing back on the couch.

After an hour of reading he felt himself drifting off to sleep. He placed the book on the ground beside him and slouched down into the comfy couch. He was just about to drift off when he felt a hand be placed on his chest.

He opened one eye sleepily to see Shiro standing there with a thoughtful look on his face, his hand over his heart. "Whatcha doing?" he yawned.

Shiro looked up and shrugged. "Your hearts beatin'."

Ichigo blinked and decided he didn't even want to know. "Thanks for telling me." His eyes drifted back closed. He was in a deep sleep when a loud voice called out.

"King!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he sat up slightly before he realized Shiro's head was on his chest, his ear over his heart. The hollow was kneeling beside him. Ichigo took a deep breath before asking, "What?"

"Your heart slowed down…but now it's going really fast."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I was _asleep_. It slows down while I sleep. Then speeds up when someone scares the shit outta me." He fell back against the couch cushions. He was pretty sure his hollow hadn't heard a word he said.

"Dun…dun…dun…dun…dun…dun…" Shiro 'dun'ed in sync with Ichigo's heartbeat.

Ichigo covered the hollow's mouth with his hand. "Shadup would ya? I'm trying to sleep."

Shiro merely removed Ichigo's hand and placed it on his own chest. "I don't have a heartbeat."

"That's because you don't have a heart." Ichigo craned his neck back to see Zangetsu standing next to the couch. He wondered just how long the zanpakuto had been standing there.

He returned his gaze to Shiro, whose hand had tightened over the Ichigo's. Even as cliché as it sounded, Shiro's eyes looked…hollow; and a bit lost. Something twisted inside Ichigo's chest and he gave him a lopsided grin. "You can share mine."

Shiro blinked gold and black eyes. "Really, king?"

Ichigo nodded before his eyes closed once more. "Yeah, your half of my soul, you should have half of my heart." He fell into an easy sleep while Shiro continued to listen to his heartbeat.

Ten days passed and Ichigo was ready to tear his hair out. He had spent a lot of time reading and even played Tic-Tac-Toe and Rock-Paper-Scissors with both Shiro and Zangetsu. Their scores were etched into one of the walls that rose slightly higher; Zangetsu was clearly in the lead. Every night, and he was shocked the first time the sky darkened and the moon rose, he slept on the expanded couch with Shiro listening to his heartbeat.

It was a strange connection they had, but Ichigo preferred it to the torture it was when it all started. He reminded him a bit of kid that nobody took care of when he was little and was just now figuring out about emotions and such.

He scrubbed his eyes and stared at the board in front of him, his eyebrow raised as he took in which tiles Shiro just laid down. "Are all the words you know swear words?"

Shiro shrugged, a smirk firmly in place. "I just play the tiles I drew. Not my fault."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked at his own tiles. He picked up a tile and laid it on the last word laid down. "H E L L and O."

Zangetsu's voice broke through their concentration. "It's time."

Ichigo blinked. "Time?"

Zengetsu sighed. "Your body is healed enough."

Shiro grinned. "Guess I win."

Ichigo glared at him. "You didn't win…it's a tie, we weren't finished."

Now Shiro glared. "You leave, you forfeit."

Zangetsu placed a hand on each of their shoulders and pushed them back away from the table and game board. He shook his head thinking that sometimes he felt like he was dealing with two five year olds; to very violent five year olds. "Just put the game on hold."

Both glares turned to smirks.

"I'll be back." Ichigo vowed.

Shiro crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll be waiting." He challenged as Ichigo faded from view.

AN: so this kept running around inside of my head and I just had to get it down before I went to sleep…interesting, no? anyways cya later crazies…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ichigo opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the hospital room. It was dim in the room and as he took stock of which parts of his body still hurt, he noticed someone's hand was covering his own. His head looked to the left to see his father slumped forward in the chair beside his bed, his forehead resting on his forearm while he held onto his hand as if he was afraid he would lose his son if he let go. Ichigo's eyes scanned the rest of the room and spotted Yuzu, Karin and Rukia curled on the couch against the far wall, sound asleep. They all looked drained and worried and he felt a stab of guilt thinking they were worried over him.

His eyes drifted back to his father as he picked his head up and scrubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. With the air of a man who was sure to see his son still sleeping motionless, he lifted his eyes. They widened when he saw Ichigo staring back at him.

Ichigo had the strange urge to tell his father to breath, because he wasn't sure if he took a breath in the thirty or so seconds they stared at each other. Ichigo broke the spell.

"Yo." His voice came out rougher than he expected.

The grip around his hand tightened and his father's eyes filled with tears. They weren't the ones Ichigo was used to seeing. Isshin bowed his head and let the tears of relief fall silently. Ichigo waited until Isshin collected himself before asking.

"How is everybody?" It really was a chore to get his vocal chords to work, but the question had been burning in his mind for the past ten days.

"There were a few fatalities." Isshin said bluntly, knowing Ichigo wouldn't want him to sugar coat things. "Hitsugaya is in the room down the hall, but is expected to make a full recovery with time. Both Chad and Uryuu are fine, if a bit banged up. That arrancar is fine…"

Ichigo nodded slowly. "Good." He looked down at his arm, noting the bands of leather wrapped around them. "What the?"

Isshin scratched his head with his free hand. "Well, you see the thing is, your spiritual pressure is kinda on the high side now. These bands are like Kenpachi's eye patch, or so I'm told."

Ichigo's brow furrowed and he found it was starting to get easier to focus. "But…there are like five on each of my arms…"

Isshin sighed. "Yes well, we were worried about the effect you could have on the healing patients. Right now you're about the level of a seated officer. If you have eight on you're about lieutenant level and six would make you around a captain."

Ichigo sighed. "What happens if I take them all off?"

Isshin turned deadly serious. "You would probably kill yourself and anyone near you at the time."

Ichigo rubbed his face. "Great."

"Ichigo, there is something we need to talk about."

"What?" he asked slowly, not liking the sound of this.

"I know you were planning on giving up your position and returning to the Living World and leading a normal life, but…" Ichigo cringed; this was so not going to be good. "It's been determined that an extended stay in the living world with your level of spiritual pressure would not be good. But don't worry," that scary smiling face was back. "You're already captain commander so you should have lots a fun here, except your dear old daddy is gonna miss you!" With this said he hugged the poor defenseless Ichigo.

Thankfully, Isshin's wailing woke up the room's other three occupants. That got the old man off of him, but he was soon squished under three tearful girls.

"I…can't…breathe…" he rasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matsumoto watched the gentle rise and fall of her captain's chest as he slept. For ten days she hadn't left his side as he slowly healed from the horrendous wound that Ichimaru gave him. Unohana had already scolded him for freezing the life-threatening wound shut and jumping in the fight again. Apparently the move kept him alive but killed off the skin and tissue cells around the wound.

Matsumoto was thankful. She had no misguided thoughts that she had been winning against Ichimaru, in fact quite the opposite. She knew that if Toshiro hadn't jumped back into the fight when he did, she wouldn't have made it much longer.

It killed her to think that he was hurt worse because of her inadequacies. Yet it warmed something inside her to think that he was willing to throw his life away for her. She knew Momo still held a large chunk of his heart, but she liked to think she occupied at least a corner of it.

They had both felt the searing pain of betrayal, and the loss of the hope they could somehow bridge that gap once again. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but there was a part of her that was mourning the death of Gin Ichimaru. Maybe not the man he had become, but the man he was to her. She knew Toshiro was feeling the same.

He wouldn't talk of her. And if anybody mentioned her name in his vicinity, frost would start to form on the walls. Matsumoto was the only person besides Unohana that he would allow in his room. She didn't know how to break him out of the armor of ice he created for himself.

He would talk to her about other things. Her health and well being, being one. The first words out of his mouth when he woke and saw her slumped in the chair beside his bed was, 'How are you?' followed closely by, 'You need more sleep, you look tired.'

They talked about the squad. Matsumoto had faith in their third seat and every day he would bring her the paperwork that needed to get done. She would do it quietly while he was asleep. Every once in a while he would wake to see her ink stained and bleary eyed and he would flash her that smile that made it all worth it.

She sighed and pulled her legs up in the chair she was sitting in, trying to get the crick out of her back. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see his staring back at her.

"You should be in bed, sleeping." He admonished.

She flashed him a lopsided smile. "I'm fine, you worry too much. If you're not careful you're going to get wrinkles."

He rolled his eyes. "I can't get rid of you, can I?" he asked jokingly. He turned on his side, grimacing at the pain of stretching the new skin that was growing on his side.

She frowned. "You're the one who needs to sleep."

He sighed. "I'm sick of sleeping."

She leaned forward with her chin propped up with her elbow on the edge of his bed. "Do you want me to tell you a story?"

A bit of anger and frustration colored his eyes. "I'm not a child."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be a child to enjoy a story. You should know by now I don't see you as a child."

His eyes softened and he sunk into his pillow. "Alright, tell me a story."

She smiled. "Once upon a time…"

AN: awwwww….this was hard to write cuz I was laughing my ass off watching the Tonight Show and this chapter wasn't supposed to be funny…don't expect another update till next week…unless the bug hits tomorrow…review!


	23. Chapter 23

AN: so this is the second to last chapter kiddos…kinda on the short side, but my muse just didn't feel like working tonight. I guess I'm just not really in the mood to write…and I have so many fics just hanging, grrrrr oh well, enjoy…

Chapter 23

It was a small crowd surrounding the gate to the living world. Practically attached to Ichigo's leg was a tearful Yuzu while Karin was content to just glare at him. Explaining to his sisters that he had to stay in Soul Society hadn't been fun. Especially when his idiotic father starting dancing about and Karin had given him a look that clearly said, 'See what you're leaving us with?'

Chad and Uryuu had their own hell butterflies fluttering beside their ears as they said their goodbyes. Grimmjow had left through his own rip earlier, claiming he couldn't take Soul Society for one minute longer.

The gates opened and Isshin ushered his daughters forward, pausing to wrap Ichigo in a crushing hug. Ichigo retaliated by launching his father through the gate. He promised, for the umpteenth time, that he would visit soon, before Karin and Yuzu disappeared as well.

The gate closed with a final sounding click. Ichigo rubbed his face with his hands and stumbled towards his division. He probably would have headed off in the wrong direction had Rukia not pulled on his sleeve.

He followed her through the throng of people who moved out of his way quickly. Getting used to the new respect or fear the others were displaying was going to take a while. He had been out of the hospital for three days and the stares hadn't lessened in the least.

Once he reached his quarters, he climbed up to the roof and collapsed on his back, much to Rukia's amusement. The sun was just beginning to sink and he was more than happy to soak up the last of the warm rays. Catching a glimpse of her ankle out the corner of his eye, he reached out and pulled, dragging her down on top of him.

He smiled at the faint blush that colored her cheeks, but didn't give her a chance to say anything. This kiss was nothing like their one in the tree. He poured his heart and every word he couldn't seem to say into it, and she answered back.

She curled into his side, her head pillowed on his chest and they watched the sun dip below the horizon. Neither felt the need to speak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On another rooftop, ten divisions down, Toshiro watched the same sun color the sky. He didn't turn around when he felt Matsumoto's spiritual pressure as she landed on the roof. He heard her light footsteps as she made her way over to him.

He was surprised when she dropped gracelessly beside him, one arm draped over his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of the sake bottle in the hand she had slung over his shoulder.

She laid her head on his shoulder and stared at the sky. "Beautiful." She said softly.

"Matsu…moto." The last part of her name came out in a breath of air as she tilted her head so that her breath ghosted his neck. His heart started beating loud enough he was sure she could hear it.

"Toshiro." Her lips were dangerously close to his ear. "I think that after everything, when it's just you and me…call me Rangiku."

He swallowed and looked out of the corner of his eye to see one of hers staring back at him. He smiled softly before leaning his own head on top of hers and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, Rangiku." They watched the sun dip below the horizon and the stars start to blink into existence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three Years Later 

Toshiro wondered just how he got talked into this. He blamed Matsumoto for asking him while he was still half asleep this morning, his head still buried beneath the pillow. Why a captain needed to personally perform a walk through of the Academy was beyond him, but here he was, listening to some overly happy woman bubble on about the students.

"And we have a first year student who has already gained her zanpakuto. It is a bit strange however."

Toshiro kept his annoyance at bay. "How so?" he tried for polite interest and failed. They were on their way to one of the practice fields.

"Well, her zanpakuto isn't a sword…actually it really doesn't even look like a weapon at all."

That got his attention. "What do you mean?"

The woman chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "She's really a sweet girl, a rather new soul."

Toshiro tried not to grind his teeth. "What about her zanpakuto?"

"Well in it's sealed form it resembles, of all things, hair clips. Released it forms six little fairy like creatures…Captain, are you alright?" She turned to take in the rapidly paling Toshiro.

He had come to a complete stop in the walkway, his eyes wide and unblinking. He shook his head slowly. "No, it can't be her." The woman jumped back when his eyes locked on her. "What does this girl look like? No better yet, take me to her."

She nodded quickly and set off at a brisk pace. Toshiro's mind was going a million miles a minute. His first thought was Kurosaki, and how he would react if he found out. No, when he found out. Rumors and news traveled fast and if she had a strange zanpakuto as soon as she joined one of the thirteen squads Ichigo would know.

Now the age-old question, should he tell him, or let him find out on his own? Either way could spell certain disaster and mayhem. If he was warned it might at least be controlled disaster and mayhem.

His thoughts were cut off when they reached one of the practice yards and his eyes took in the line of students practicing kido. Three spaces from the end a bright spot of orange caught and held his gaze.

He had to remind himself to breath as he took in the very familiar features of the girl he had known. She had just preformed a kido and was looking as the half destroyed target with her head tilted to the side.

His staring caught the attention of the girl next to her and she tapped her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear, shooting a look at the captain to prove her point.

Confused grey eyes looked at him and Toshiro could sense no hint of recognition. He cleared his throat. "Could you call her over here?"

The woman beside him jumped but nodded quickly before heading around the line to send the girl in his direction. She came hesitantly, staring with confused eyes at the captain, obviously not sure why he would want anything to do with her, a lowly first year.

She bowed respectfully when she arrived in front of him and looked up with a hesitant smile.

"Orihime Inoue."

Her smile dropped into confusion. "Yes, how do you know me?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's a very long story." His eyes snapped open and he faced his guide, who was now chewing her fingers watching the short captian with anxious eyes. "I regret to say I must leave for a few hours there is something I need to attend to." He didn't even wait for her answer as he flashed stepped away from the practice yard and away from the orange haired girl that just might end up opening pandora's box.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: okay this was supposed to be that last chapter. All I have to say is blame Chad, its all his fault…he decided he didn't make enough appearances in this fic and was bitchin'. Oh well, enjoy…

Chapter 24

Toshiro made a beeline for the Fifth Division. He didn't even wait for permission before barging in the door. Renji, who nearly fell out of his chair in surprise, openly gaped at the short captain.

"What the hell?'

But Toshiro was more interested in the empty vice captain's desk. "Where is Rukia?"

Renji blinked. "Uh, she went to drop off some paperwork, why?"

He didn't get his answer as Toshiro turned on his heel to leave. Knocking over his chair in the rush, Renji quickly caught up with him.

"What is going on?"

"She's here."

Renji rolled his eyes and tried not to plow over the lower ranked shinigami that were walking to slow for Toshiro's taste. "You will need to be a bit more specific…Damn this, just take the roofs." He jumped to the nearest precipice, Toshiro following his example.

"Orihime." Renji almost missed his next step and would have tumbled the fifty or so feet to the very solid ground had Toshiro not grabbed his sleeve and propelled him forward.

"Thanks. _The _ Orihime?" Toshiro sent him a glare that said he might be regretting delaying Renji's meeting with the ground. "So…We going to tell Ichigo?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes as they slowed to walk into the first division. "Why do you think I was looking for Rukia, she's the only one who can prevent him from blowing up half of Soul Society when he finds out."

Ichigo was elbow deep in paperwork when the two captains arrived in his doorway. He did a double take when he caught their serious expressions.

"How many buildings did he destroy this time?" He dropped his pen and cracked the fingers that had grown stiff.

Renji shook his head. "Where's Rukia?"

"I'm right here," she said from behind him, making him jump.

"Don't do that!" She smiled unapologetically at him.

Toshiro cleared his throat causing everyone to quiet and look at him. "As you may be aware, I preformed a walkthrough of the Academy this morning."

Ichigo nodded, his brow creased. "Yes, I think Matsumoto wanted to get you out of the office or something."

Toshiro waved his hand in the air. "Yes, well that is not the point. The point is there is a first year student that has a rather unique zanpakuto."

"You didn't tell me that part." Renji piped.

Toshiro shot him a glare before continuing. "You see, this girl's zanpakuto is not a sword. Her zanpakuto's sealed form…are hair clips."

There was dead silence as it slowly sunk in for both Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia flashed concerned eyes to a very pale Ichigo. The air started to feel thick with released spiritual pressure. She crossed the short distance between them and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It can't be…"

Toshiro nodded. "It is, I've seen her."

Ichigo stood suddenly. "I have to…"

"Ichigo, wait." Rukia shoved him back in his chair before facing Toshiro. "Does she remember anything?"

Toshiro shook his head. "She didn't recognize me at all. It is not uncommon for a soul to lose memories and start fresh in soul society."

Ichigo leaned back and closed his eyes, his emotions and thoughts in turmoil. He felt himself being pulled into his inner world.

He stood with slumped shoulders as the sky above him swirled with storm clouds. Familiar white arms wrapped around his chest from behind and he felt Shiro's chin rest on his shoulder. Zangetsu watched from his perch, concern clear even from behind his shades.

"Your hearts jumpin' again King." He commented, his palms flat over his heart.

"She's here. She's…I never thought I would have to see her again. I never thought I would get a chance to apologize."

Shiro clucked his tongue and shook his head slowly. "King, dintcha here what shorty said? She doesn't remember anything. How can you 'pologize to someone who doesn't know why you're apologizin'?"

"But…"

"She's free King." Shiro voice cut off his protests. "Can't you see that? You want to apologize to ease your own pain, but then you'll just be adding to hers." Ichigo slumped backwards so that Shiro was supporting the majority of their weight. "We can handle the pain, king. She can't."

"Urgh. I must have lost my mind if your making sense." Shiro snorted and rolled his eyes. "But you are right. It wouldn't be fair of me to drag up all this mess when she's forgotten it."

"See, I get to be right sometimes…" Ichigo was going to argue that point but he was nudged back into the real world.

He blinked at the three people staring at him before something occurred to him. "I need to go to the living world."

"You…what?' Rukia asked as he gathered the strewn papers together in a semi neat stack.

"I have to go to the living world." He repeated as he carried the stack and dropped it on his vice captain's desk. Sure she wouldn't be too happy but he was the captain commander…

"You were just there two weeks ago." Renji pointed out. All three were a little shocked at how well Ichigo was reacting.

"Well there are a few people I need to talk to." He explained as he headed out of the office, the three close behind him.

It clicked for all three at the same time. "Chad and Uryuu." Rukia murmured.

Ichigo nodded. "And someone else." He caught the attention of his passing 5th seat. "Tell Vice Captain Saito that I will be gone until at least tomorrow." The shinigami nodded before heading off to find the vice captain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo stepped out of the sliding doors and faced Urahara's shop. The night air was crisp and he strode quickly to the door. Sliding it open he was unsuprised to Urahara leaning against the counter.

"Ah, what could my dear Captain commander want with me, a handsome yet modest shop keeper?"

Ichigo was more than used to Urahara by now so he just rolled his eyes as he slid the door shut. He was distracted when a black haired male of twenty or so with a wide smirk on his face stuck his head though the door behind Urahara.

"Ichigo?"

"Hey Kon." After everything had calmed down Ichigo decided he didn't want the carefully crafted reputation of his to crash and burn so he had Urahara create Kon a gigai of his own.

He turned back to the fan-wielding blonde. "I need my body." Urahara was keeping his body 'safe' for him.

Urahara raised an eyebrow under his hat. "You were just here two weeks ago."

Ichigo pushed past him and into the backroom. "Yeah, well I need it."

Ichigo's body was housed in a Plexiglas box that Urahara had created to keep it in healthy condition. He slipped the lid off and pulled his body free of it before slipping into it.

He was well aware of the suspicious eyes boring into his back as he slipped the black leather jacket off the hook on the wall. Leaning against the wall to pull on his socks he finally asked. "What?"

"Where are you going, Ichigo?" Urahara asked, his fan amazingly absent.

Ichigo averted his eyes. "To see Chad."

"It's nearing eleven o'clock." Urahara pointed out.

Ichigo nodded and walked past him back into the main part of the shop. "Yeah I know."

He left the two still staring at him with confusion clear on their faces. Pausing to shove his feet in a pair of tennis shoes he set off into the darkness, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his coat.

Chad worked at a club deeper in the city. He worked as a bouncer the majority of the time and a bartender whenever they needed him. Ichigo headed in that direction, sure he was working by now.

There was a small crowd gathered around the door of the club and Ichigo pushed his way through to the door, ignoring the protesting crowd. The man at the door was large, but not the giant he was looking for.

The bald guy looked him over once before sneering. "Back of the line."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "Where's Chad?"

"Who's Chad?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, his patience thinning. "He works here…big guy, doesn't speak much…"

Baldy shook his head. "No one by that name here."

Ichigo tried not to growl. "I mean Sado."

There was a short glaring contest before he opened the door a crack and caught the attention of a passing waitress. "Hey, tell Sado…"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo supplied.

Baldy sneered. "Ichigo Kurosaki is out here."

They waited in silence for three minutes, the crowd entertained by the glaring contest. The door opened again, spilling loud music out onto the street.

Chad looked at Ichigo and said. "What's wrong?"

Baldy looked shocked but Ichigo just smirked. "Nothing's wrong, I just have some news I need to tell you guys. Mind if we use your apartment for the pow-wow? And when do you get off?"

"Around 2 o'clock." The giant dug around in his jeans pocket and pulled out a set of keys. Tossing them gently, Ichigo caught them easily.

"Do you know where the Quincy's at?" Instead of answering, Chad dug around in his other pocket, pulling out a sleek silver phone. He flipped it open, pushed a few buttons and handed the phone to Ichigo.

Ichigo heard it ring twice before an agitated voice answered. "What is it Sado? I'm trying to study."

"Damn, is that how you talk to your friends?"

"Ichigo?"

"Sharp as ever, Uryuu. We're having a meeting at Chad's in…" He checked his watch. "Two hours."

"What's wrong?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "What am I, the damn grim reaper? Don't answer that…Look it's not bad news alright?"

"Fine. See you then." There was a click as the line went dead.

Ichigo scowled at the phone as he flipped it shut. "Goodbye to you too." He handed the phone back to Chad. "See you in a few hours." Chad nodded and waved a hand before disappearing back into the darkness of the club.

Ichigo sent one more cocky smirk in Baldy's direction before setting off for Chad's apartment.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: LAST CHAPTER…every story has to end…sniff

Chapter 25

"He took it that well?"

"Yeah, surprised me too." Toshiro set the spoon down and covered the pot of rice he was cooking. Matsumoto leaned over his shoulder and stirred one of the pots before covering it as well. 

"He's matured." She said thoughtfully. 

Toshiro sighed and leaned against the wall, half closed eyes watching the cooking pots while grey eyes watched him. "He had to." He grimaced in pain as he twisted his waist. "It's going to rain." He sighed. His eyes cracked open when he heard her leave the room.

She returned quickly, a bottle of clear liquid in her hand. He eyed her wearily and shook his head. "I was wrong…really its fine." 

She raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Ya big baby." She tugged on his sleeve and he reluctantly followed her to the other room and settled sideways on the couch, with her sitting to his left. 

He shrugged out of the top of his uniform, exposing the long scar that wrapped around three inches from his belly button to the same spot on his back. It was raised and about one fourth of an inch thick. The skin surrounding the scar was pitted and stretched, and always seemed to hurt worse when the weather changed, even three years later.

Matsumoto worked the clear oil gently into the surrounding skin, noting when his body stiffened and mentally marked those spots for further work. Trying to get his mind off the pain, she asked, "So, what squad do you think she'll end up in?"

"Fourth, I'm sure. She still shows remarkable…" a small hiss of pain as Matsumoto dug a little deeper, "…healing tendencies."

"The rejection technique?"

"No. At least I don't think it's the same. I will have to look further into it." Matsumoto smiled to herself when she noticed his scowl lessen as the tight muscles she was working on loosened up. 

"So…do you think Ichigo's new calmness is going to last when he actually sees her?"

"Mmm. Well we have six more years till she's outta the academy." His words were slightly slurred as his face relaxed even further letting Matsumoto know her fingers were working. 

She shifted so that he leaned into her and she wrapped her arm around him. Leaning her head on top of his, her eyes closed as well. They stayed that way for several minutes until Toshiro jerked forward and fell off the couch.

"Smoke!" he yelped and rushed towards their slowly charring dinner. Matsumoto ended up in a heap on the floor beside the couch laughing so hard tears were rolling down her face and she could hardly speak for gasping.

"Its…your face!" She controlled her giggles when his glaring face peered around the corner. She smiled apologetically. "It's just _rice_ Toshiro…" 

He just rolled his eyes and disappeared back into the kitchen to salvage their meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was only in the empty apartment for about an hour before Uryuu knocked on the door. Annoyed eyes greeted him when he let the Quincy in. Ichigo dodged the heavy book aimed at his head as Uryuu passed him and headed for the small living room/kitchen area. Ichigo rolled his eyes, closed the door, and followed the agitated Quincy into the other room.

The Quincy had already crashed into one of the chairs and had the thick book open about halfway, his eyes scanning the text quickly. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he took the seat opposite and watched the normally collected man frantically mumble to himself.

"So…Hello to you to?" 

Uryuu glared and if looks could kill, Ichigo would be dead several times over. "I have a major O-Chem test tomorrow. This had better be good."

Ichigo smiled. Which caused Uryuu to gape and slam his book shut. "This is good. Tell me."

Ichigo shook his head. "We gotta wait for Chad, I ain't telling this story twi- three times."

"Huh?"

He waved it off. "You'll understand later. Study like a good boy." Ichigo had to dodge the heavy book once again as it was tossed at his head. "You sure have become violent in the last few years."

Uyruu's eye twitched. "You must me rubbing off on me."

At 2:10 Chad walked through the door. He nodded his greeting to Uryuu before slouching into the remaining chair. 

Ichigo couldn't keep the grin off his face. "We found her."

His audience blinked twice. Uryuu turned to Chad. "We're we looking for someone?" Chad just shrugged.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Look. Toshiro went on a walkthrough of the Academy where he found a girl who had a remarkable zanpakuto."

"So?" 

Ichigo growled. "Let me finish. Her zanpakuto has a sealed form of hairclips…flower hairclips." 

That only took a few seconds to sink in. Both men jumped out of their seats. 

"No way! She's there?"

"Why didn't she come to find us?"

Ichigo sighed and waited for the two to sit back down. "She doesn't remember anything."

"Nothing?" Uryuu adjusted his glasses and tried to bring back his emotionless mask.

Ichigo shook his head. "No. She didn't recognize Toshiro at all. He says it's not an uncommon thing, especially what she went through."

They sat in silence for a few moments thinking his words over. It was Chad who broke the silence.

"She's happy, right?"

Ichigo nodded.

Uryuu looked down at his hands, the kitchen's overhead light glinting off his glasses and hiding his eyes. "That's all we can hope for then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The train was crowed and getting on Ichigo's nerves. He was drumming his fingers on the metal railing and jiggling his leg up and down.

"Will you quit it?" Uryuu asked tensely with his arms crossed over his chest.

Ichigo shrugged and didn't stop. "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

Chad cleared his throat. "She's pretty well known now; the gym she works out in has gotten a lot of publicity."

Ichigo went back to scowling out the window for the next twenty minutes until the announcement came for their stop. 

The gym was rather upscale. They walked through the double glass doors and up to a reception desk that was set at the back of the small lobby. Ichigo could tell that the gym was behind the solid looking wooden doors to her left and there was a keypad in the wall. 

The receptionist looked a bit frazzled and glanced at them distractedly when they reached the desk. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, could you tell us if Tatsuki Arisawa is working out today?" Uryuu seemed to know the second the words left his mouth that he had asked the wrong question.

The receptionist face-hardened. "Get out. I don't have time to deal with you idiot fanboys today."

"No, you misunderstood. We went to High School together…"

"I've heard that one before. You think you would get more creative."

Ichigo clenched his teeth together before asking, "Could you at least tell her we are out here?"

"No. Don't make me call the police." 

Ichigo had an epiphany. He smirked and let his spiritual pressure rise just enough to be noticeable. Chad and Uryuu looked at him in confusion and amazement while the receptionist placed her hand on her head.

"I'm getting dizzy…" she muttered. 

Ichigo didn't have to wait long for the double wooden doors to fly open and Tatsuki burst through them, being followed by two confused well-built guys.

She stopped dead and glared at him. "YOU." 

"I-" Ichigo didn't get another word out before she sprinted across the space and took a swing at him. He dodged around for a few seconds before catching her wrists and holding her still. 

"I'm calling the police!" the receptionist cried but stopped with the phone halfway to her ear when Tatsuki stopped her.

"Don't bother. What do you want, Kurosaki? Come to tell me you've killed another one of my friends?" That got a few gasps from the onlookers.

Ichigo shook his head. "Can we just talk? Please?"

It was probably the 'please' that did it. She still glared at him, but she looked like she wanted to know what he had to say before she killed him. "Fine. Talk."

Uryuu pushed his glasses up his nose. "Could we talk somewhere a bit more privately?" He looked pointedly at the people staring at them.

She nodded and led them through the double doors and to a small office space set off just to the side. Ichigo wasn't exactly thrilled her two thugs followed, but the look on their faces was easy to interpret. 'We don't trust you to be alone with her.'

"She's not…gone…" He waited patiently for the light to go off in her head. 

"She…Oh! Wait, what do you mean…not gone? I thought you said you…" Hope was evident in her voice.

"Yes…but…" Ichigo tried to think how to phrase it with the audience. He couldn't very well say, 'yeah, she's dead but now she's in the shinigami academy…'

"Tatsuki." Surprisingly it was Chad that found the words. "We never really explained what happened, and that was wrong of us. The man that…took her from us and brainwashed her was good at it. When we got there, she was so far gone…we couldn't reach her. Now though, she doesn't remember anything…and she's happy. She gets to live a life without the pain and memories. She's at peace."

She looked from Chad to Ichigo, whose face was drawn and his eyes wide and staring. "I'm sorry, Tatsuki." He whispered. "I promised to take care of her and instead I…" He swallowed and screwed his eyes shut. "But we were dropping like flies, those that still relied on me to get them out alive were bleeding and dying around me…I couldn't…" He opened his eyes and stared straight into hers. "I will never forgive myself for what I did that day, even if she's alright and happy now." He dropped to his knees and bowed his head. "I didn't come here for forgiveness I just wanted you to know she was happy." 

Ichigo heard a sniffle and then felt arms wrap around his shoulders and Tatsuki's face burrow into his neck. He brought his own arms up and around the girl and hot tears soaked into his shirt. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

Her tears slowed and Tatsuki leaned back to look him in the eyes. "I can't say that I completely understand, but…I think I can forgive." She put her fingers to his lips when he started to protest. "It's for my own benefit as well. I can't carry this much hatred around anymore." 

Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "Thank you."

She smiled before helping him back to his feet. "Thank you for telling me; that's she's happy." 

Ichigo smiled softly before checking his watch. "We gotta go, Uryuu's got some big test or something and I got stuff to take care of…" 

They said their goodbyes and started out the large wooden doors. Ichigo's back was just about to disappear when she called out.

"Has the rain finally stopped, Ichigo?" The others looked at her in confusion since the day was bright and sunny.

He turned and flashed her a real smile. "Yeah, it has."

-FIN-

AN: so that's it kiddies…I'm not 100 sure about it, but I think its just cuz it's the end…well I hoped you liked it…

Thanks to all the Reviewers…

Sireida

100FALLS 

Flashlight Maniac 

Music of the heart

Jeschura 

Twiliblossom 

Ronin Kenshin

Clearie552 

And last but definitely not least….PND…you know you're awesome…

All of you really made my heart go all fuzzy with your kind reviews…I'm happy that people enjoy the madness that escapes my mind every once in awhile…well I'm off to go work on other fics…

Cya crazies

Chica


End file.
